When Heat Strikes
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Rin is very happy with the relationship he is in. Nothing could make him feel more comfortable than where he was right now, as one of the Omegas of this foursome. But problems do arise, even if you are this happy. Mostly me, the author, trying to figure out how such a world would work! AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega, MakoSouRinHaru, eventual smut, established relationship.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been in love with the Alpha/Beta/Omega idea ever since I came across it, and have been meaning to write something for it ever since then as well. I was just slightly too scared to start, because... I wanted to do it right. And now I have a solid idea, with these four lovely men. And here is my try at it, sketching their world as I would see it.

If you don't agree with how I assigned their roles, sorry! This is how I feel like it fits best, and I hope I can show throughout the story exactly why I chose it like this. I did give it a lot of thought :)

...

One, two, three… Then adding three extra days. No, that didn't seem right. There was a day missing somewhere, but where? Pills trembled in their confinement as Rin kept on tapping the strip against his hand, trying to figure out how many days he still had left. It couldn't be just six. Normally he was right on top of it, so he could prepare for it. Now he really was not ready and couldn't afford to have a stop week. There was stuff to do and this would only get in the way. Rin needed like… another month or so. He was aware that this wasn't possible, and really Rin would've preferred if it just never happened again. Would make life so much easier.

The bathroom door creaked open further and a head peeked in, eyes locking with Rin's through the mirror above the sink. The familiar sweet smile put Rin's mind a little at ease, but it didn't fully take away his agitation. It was his own fault that he hadn't been paying attention. That he hadn't been counting the pills properly and hadn't been keeping track of where they went. Being mad at himself didn't improve his mood though.

"Are you coming to bed? We're all ready and waiting for you." Voice lowered to fit the time of day, as if he would wake someone up if he spoke to loud. His tone was soft and comforting, and Rin appreciated it.

Red eyes moved down again to look at the strip in his hints, and then reluctantly he followed it up be pushing one of the pills out and swallowing it without a sip of water. Rin moved to put the strip away in one of the drawers of the cabinet again. Wanting to hide it away so he could just ignore it for a little while longer. Just one more night. But of course that was a hint enough for the other to sweep in and see what actually the matter was. Rin was always easy to read. For Makoto it was even easier.

Carefully but determinately the strip of pills was taken from Rin and held up to get a closer look. Green eyes slid over the empty spots and then found the two remaining pills still locked in. A certain darkness swept through Makoto's eyes as realisation settled in, his gut tumbling with emotions as he knew what this meant, awakening something inside that he tried to suppress as much as he could. "Only five more days," he muttered lowly, his voice deeper now than before. It only lasted a moment though, because when Makoto spoke again he held the same tone as before, the whispery sound that tried to put Rin at ease. "Normally you warn me about a week before," he said as he handed the strip back to Rin.

Anger struck Rin again then, not needing Makoto to also blame him for noticing too late. It was bad enough that Rin was mad at himself, but Makoto didn't need to confirm this as well. Stuffing the strip back in its drawer Rin got ready to tell Makoto off. Make sure he understands that it was not just Rin's responsibility. In the end it was just so Rin could turn his agitation onto someone else.

But before Rin could say anything, Makoto spoke up once more. Rin wasn't certain if Makoto had read the mood right, had felt the energy in the air change, or that Makoto simply already thought this, was aware of this. "But I didn't set an alarm in my phone either, so I wasn't really prepared either." A sigh escaped Makoto as he rubbed a tired hand over his head, mussing up his already messy hair in the process.

"This never really happened to us before," Rin admitted, trying to get a feel on how Makoto really felt about this. It affected him as much as it did Rin. Hell, it changed the whole dynamics of their relationship for a few days. It was this whole moment where everything was different, and even if at the time it would feel amazing, they all always needed a few days afterwards to really settle back in normally.

Makoto answered with a light shrug, one to make Rin feel more comfortable again, because that was just what Makoto did. Make sure the rest was feeling alright, because that's when the relationship moved along best. "I think we've been together long enough to have some real experience here. Of course we are not as prepared as we normally are, but we'll make it work. We've had about a month and a half to relax. I'll just warn the other two as well, so we can at least get ready for your oncoming… heat."

The last word rippled from Makoto's lips with a slight tremble, darkness settling in those green orbs once more. Preparing for Rin's heat was already quite hard for Makoto. The idea of what was about to come set his hormones on fire, pushing him forward. In the beginning these moments had been tough and they had fought a lot. It was why Rin didn't really like being in heat. It complicated things.

At least Rin was able to delay it for a while. If he took the pills he could regulate his heat and delay it for three months, but that was his max. If Rin tried to take more and postpone it for a month longer, he would break through, and that would make things worse. No one would be prepared then. And a resting period of three months sounded nice, right? Unfortunately Rin wasn't the only one that went into heat in this relationship.

Softly lips were pressed against Rin's, pulling him right out of his thoughts. It lingered just a little too long, the press just a little too hard for a simple good night's kiss. And as suddenly as it had come, it also went again, Makoto stepping backwards, pushing another hand through his messy hair. "Sorry, my bad," he murmured, taking a shaky breath to release his tension.

"No worries, I get it." And Rin really did, because hormones. At least Makoto had the strength to pull back, plus apologise for it too. They had learned a lot along the way.

Keeping a safe distance now Makoto turned to open the door and stepped through, leaving enough room for Rin to slip out as well. "Let's go to bed now. We have an early day again tomorrow," Makoto said.

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Rin answered, meeting those vibrant green eyes once more, shining so bright in the darkness of the hallway. A nod was given as Makoto retreated to the bedroom. Call it cowardice, but Rin wanted to wait till Makoto had told the other two of their predicament. It was better if Makoto did it, because they wouldn't backtalk then. Wouldn't make Rin feel worse about it. Though Rin knew the other two wouldn't do that either. It was just made-up drama that Rin cling to, because he was certain someone would blame him for this, provoke him for this. The only one who really would was himself.

A minute behind Rin followed after Makoto, slowly pushing open the bedroom door to see all three of his lovers spread out on their king-sized bed. A deep understanding had already settled into azure coloured eyes. Haru kept his gaze low, following Makoto's hand as it traced up and down Haru's thigh, rocking shivers through his body whenever the hand crept higher. Makoto needed someone right now to relief him from his need, but he wouldn't ask Rin, so he turned to Haru. And Haru understood that, knowing how the sudden news made Makoto feel inside. And Makoto would be gentle, and soft, and loving, restraining himself as best as he could.

Teal flashed to Rin for a moment as he stepped into the room, but as a soft sound escaped Haru's lips, Sousuke's eyes flipped right back to Makoto's moving hand. The news had put him on edge as well, the challenge settling deep inside Sousuke's bones as he watched Makoto's hand move up and down, stroking a soft creamy thigh.

The air felt heavy around Rin, thick was something he didn't want to feel just yet. He needed a little more time, a little bit of extra preparation, but he wasn't given any. A warning of at least a week was better. Stepping around the bed he halted right at the end, gazing out at the three bodies slowly slipping closer to one another. He could see the effects Makoto's ministrations were having on Haru now. Makoto really knew how to seduce, get one good and ready, all warmed up for the next step. The idea made Rin swallow heavily, because it would be his turn in only a few days, and then it would be his turn not just once.

"I'd like to sleep in the spare room." The words tumbled off his lips before Rin really realised what he was saying, but it really was for the best. It was a request though, even if he had not asked it in the nicest way. Rin could still be denied it, because Makoto wanted him to sleep here.

Makoto flipped his gaze towards Rin, and he could see the darkness that had now really taken position slowly ebb away as the meaning of the words dawned on him. Raising his chin Makoto stared at Rin a little longer, and Rin could feel the force behind it, making him lower his head in submission. He was about to take back his request and just crawl into the bed. Suck it up and deal with it, but then finally Makoto answered.

"Okay, I'll wake you up around seven. I want to leave before eight tomorrow morning."

The normalcy of Makoto's answer made Rin sigh in relief. The way Makoto easily slipped something so natural in made Rin appreciate him even more, because he knew it could be more difficult. He knew he was lucky. But right as Rin wanted to turn away and hide in the spare room they kept for occasions like these, someone else got involved.

"Why would he need to sleep somewhere else? He always sleeps here." Teal eyes directed a challenging look towards Makoto, wanting to give his input as well. Wanting assert some dominance over Makoto. And that was something Rin really didn't need. They worked quite well together in the roles they were given. Of course sometimes they would try and fight certain urges, wanting to have a different role than the one they were assigned to. And occasionally it did work alright, when none's hormones were as high as they were right now.

Makoto didn't always like where he stood. Rin had heard him talk of moment where he just wanted to let go and let someone else take over, but he knew as soon as he would do that, everything would fall to pieces. Because no matter what Makoto was a natural leader. He carried it around with this ease that Rin admired. A simple look was enough to put pointless arguments to rest. Makoto was the one really guiding them through this relationship, keeping it together. And that was why he was a born Alpha.

Which was hard for Sousuke sometimes. With his size and aura people always assumed that he was the one calling the shots. But Rin was glad he wasn't. Sousuke was too controlling, too rash, too opinionated. He wouldn't be able to see passed their relationship, and it would only end up in more fighting. The freedom Rin needed for things would not be granted by someone like Sousuke. Rin loved Sousuke a lot, mind you, but Rin was happy that Sousuke was the Beta. And if people could see how Sousuke could submit so fully to Makoto, they would understand why this was the best position for him.

And then there were Haru and Rin, who had a shared role. Even if they were both very different and handled it all quite differently too, they were both Omegas. The ones that really changed the dynamics in a group. If it hadn't been for them, Makoto and Sousuke wouldn't be having these challenges for dominance once in a while. Without them it would probably be easier, but Rin wouldn't even want to think of that. Not being here was the craziest idea he may have, and he would never dare to leave, ever. This was where he belonged, with his lovers, his boyfriends, his… pack. A word he didn't like to use for what they had, but it was what they were in the end.

That didn't mean Rin didn't want to run away right now, and avoid this challenge Sousuke had thrown at Makoto. Green eyes slipped up from staring at Haru's groin, meeting teal ones straight on. Sousuke's eyes tried to keep their hardness, but under the sheer pressure of Makoto, they started to shimmer and eventually Sousuke had to look away. A fight easily avoided, just because Makoto knew how to handle them. "Rin will sleep in the spare room, because he needs his rest," Makoto confirmed without elaborating more on why Rin needed his rest. "But Rin will not leave before he has given us a kiss."

Rin shivered as those green eyes settled on him once more, and he quickly made work of the kisses, knowing he had no other choice. "Sweet dreams," he murmured to Sousuke first who he gave a quick but solid kiss, feeling a hard press of those thin lips back. Next up was Haru, who barely was able to respond to the kiss, lips parted to let out sounds which Makoto teased out of him. And lastly it was Makoto's turn, who also got a quick murmured "sweet dreams" thrown his way, before Rin leaned down for a kiss. A hand caught his chin midway though, holding Rin's face a mere inch away from Makoto's.

"Tomorrow you'll come talk to me," he said in a low tone, a demand on his part, but a needed one.

Nodding slowly Rin let the order settle in, so his mind would not forget about it. Compared to the others, this kiss was softer and sweeter, Rin trying to show how much he appreciated Makoto for what he did.

Parting away from Makoto, Rin stepped back and looked over at all three men one last time. "I love you," he whispered to no one in particular, the words meant for all of them, and then he turned to walk away, relishing in the different replies coming from all three of them.

The spare bed was not as soft as their shared bed was, and it was not as comforting as it was sleeping with the other three, but it was right for now. One night alone would give his mind some rest. And even though he didn't really want to, he would talk to Makoto tomorrow, and try to lay down how he was currently feeling. Honesty worked best for them, so he knew Makoto made the demand for Rin, and he would follow up on that order.

And as sleep started to claim him, the sounds of Haru's pleasure and a rocking bed lulled him to sleep, comforting him enough to know that he was not completely alone.

...

Let me know what you think so far!

And find me on Facebook where I share more stuff about my writing and cosplaying life. Soon I shall be cosplaying a short Makoto 3 because... I will never reach his height... Or Tumblr, where I am really not that active.

Both links can be found on my profile!

Love, Dana


	2. Chapter 2

A called out, "open the fucking door, Haru!" accompanied by a harsh pounding against a wooden door was what woke Rin out of his deep slumber. Lying on his back Rin did his best to blink the sleep away, as he let the sounds from around sink in. This wasn't an odd occurrence at all, but normally Rin would already be awake, so he could actually avoid this type of crisis. Sousuke was a patient man, really, and not a really loud man either. A grumble under his breath was usually enough of a threat, but the one currently locked up in the bathroom was not really affected by these dark words anymore. And Haru generally didn't care much when it considered his bath time.

This is why normally Rin would be awake earlier. At least earlier than Haru, so he could use the bathroom before him. Could take a quick shower and get ready before Haru entered and took a long bath just to soak. And now that both Rin and Sousuke were after him in line, they were going to be late. It was sweet of Makoto to let him sleep in a little, and it was appreciated, because Rin did feel wellrested, even if the bed was not good for his back. But this was just a hassle.

With a sigh Rin flung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up in a sitting position, taking his time with really waking up. As long as the bathroom was occupied, he was not in a rush anyway. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he could hear the bedroom door creak open, and as he gazed through his fingers, he was met with a sweet comforting smile.

"Ah, I see you're already awake," Makoto said, his words accompanied by more loud knocking on the bathroom door, followed by a shout about how other people also lived in this house.

Rin merely raised an eyebrow at that, an amused smile sliding onto his lips. As if anyone could sleep through that ruckus. "Yeah, I guess it was just my inner clock that said I should wake up," he responded lightly, letting a slight sarcastic tone tease his words.

Slowly he stood up from the bed, pushing his arms out above him to stretch his limbs, and then turned to move towards Makoto. After a few steps he had to halt, a head rush caused by smells and sights making him unable to move further. The Alpha scent had gotten quite strong overnight, and seeing Makoto standing all tall there, made Rin's heart jump.

Meeting green eyes Rin noticed the recognition in there, Makoto knowing exactly what was happening. Something they had experienced before as well, and since his heat was creeping closer, the effects were starting to show already. "Hormones," Rin muttered, trying to laugh it away with a light chuckle. But Makoto didn't laugh along, his eyes turning a shade darker again much like the night before. These were going to be a few hard days before heat actually set in.

As Rin stepped forward again to get in front of Makoto, a hand slipped over his bare side and stayed there, just to keep Rin close. "I brought you some clean clothes. I'll get Haru out of the bathroom and then you can take a shower. We should all be ready in time then," Makoto whispered, his words strained as he did his best not to respond to Rin's previous physical reaction. And as Rin took the clothes from Makoto's hand that was not wrapped around him, the other instantly stepped away, his hand sliding free from Rin's side, never waiting for an answer to his words.

In the hallway Sousuke stood with balled hands, one still pounding against the bathroom door. Groans and creaks could be heard coming from the wood, the sheer force taking its toll on the door. As Makoto reached Sousuke's side, and laid a hand on his shoulder, the house was finally turning to silence again. Out of the corner of his eyes Sousuke peeked towards Makoto, a murderous glint still very present inside those teal depths, but he didn't raise his voice again, nor did he shake Makoto's hand off either.

That comforting smile was right back on Makoto's face as he watched Sousuke for a moment, trying to get his energy to pass into those strong muscles and put him at ease. Eventually the tension ebbed away as Sousuke let out a defeated sigh.

"Haru?" Makoto questioned towards the door, never letting his green eyes slip away from Sousuke's voice. A mumble came from the other side, but it wasn't clear what Haru had actually said in response. "If we leave early the pool may still be free, and you could take a dive without anyone else already being in there." The next sound that filled the house was that of water pouring down the drain.

A grin formed onto thin lips as teal eyes gained a satisfied twinkle. "You dirty manipulator," Sousuke whispered at Makoto, clearly very pleased with the outcome.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Makoto shot back with an innocent look on his face, eyebrow raised in question to make the look more believable.

At that Sousuke shook his head and just let out a breathless chuckle, because they were all very aware that Makoto knew exactly what to say to Haru. It was almost magical to watch, though it really was just manipulating the guy into doing what was best. It worked and often got them where they needed to be. Sometimes it did end up with Haru being in a foul mood when he noticed what was promised was not happening.

"I'm glad I am not that easily manipulated," Sousuke huffed as he relaxed further, the anger of before slowly dissipating from his body.

Rin noticed the slight smirk appearing on Makoto's lips, but the Alpha was quick enough to mask it by bringing a kiss to Sousuke's lips. "If you say so," he murmured in return, slipping away from Sousuke's side casually as he made his way to the living room.

Now Rin took a chance. Seeing how Sousuke was still surprised and slightly impressed by Makoto's reply, knowing exactly what that meant, the Beta was not paying attention to the bathroom door anymore. And Haru was just about to slip out, only a towel wrapped around his waist to cover up his lower half. As the door creaked open, Rin duck right under Sousuke's arm and slipped in, closing the door within seconds and locking it once more, leaving the waiting lover once again outside of the bathroom.

"God damn it, Rin!"

"You're just not fast enough, Sousuke!" Rin retorted as a tease as he busied himself with taking off his boxers.

He knew Sousuke would take his revenge for this, coming up with a tease that Makoto would not approve of, but let slide anyway. It's not like Makoto could prevent them from behaving this way. As long as Rin could remember he and Sousuke liked to play jokes on one another, always with a light hearted feel to it, so that was not about to change now. No matter if they now were in a relationship, or that they had roles assigned that may say otherwise.

"Just hurry up," Sousuke sighed. "Makoto wants to leave in thirty minutes."

With a quick shower and other bathroom necessities that needed to be done, everyone eventually gattered in the kitchen. Leaned back against the counter Makoto was munching on some cereal, a bowl held up in his hand as a spoon kept disappearing into it. Beside him Haru was cooking some mackerel, a choice of breakfast no one really understood, but went along with. And Sousuke and Rin had chosen to eat some toast today. A comfortable silence hung in the room, only the sizzling of fish on the stove providing with some sound.

But as Rin glanced around the room, seeing his three lovers in this shared comfort, he felt this little twitch in his stomach. None had spoken up yet about Rin's neglect on keeping track of his pills. None even really seemed to be holding it against him, even if it did cause some inconveniences. So Rin felt a little bad, and even if he wasn't one for apologies, and was reluctant to do so, he still wanted to. Makoto would be proud, he was sure.

"I'm sorry for not paying attention to my heat. I should've kept track better." Keeping his eyes on his toast, Rin made sure he didn't meet anyone's gaze. But they all turned to him. Even Haru shot a look over his shoulder, his eye leaving the fish for a moment. The only answer he got from the other Omega was a mere shrug though. But it was enough, because it was Haru's way of accepting the apology and showing he didn't really care in the first place.

"Don't worry about it," Sousuke said as he lifted up another piece of toast. "You are the one with most of the consequences anyway. We're just along for the ride." A teasing remark with a very dirty touch to it. One meant to make the mood a little less serious, but Rin couldn't let it slide that quickly. Not when he knew that wasn't entirely true. Makoto was already facing some of the consequences of his neglect, and he did feel bad about it.

It was also Makoto who spoke up last. "We just need to arrange some things a little quicker. You still need to see if you can get at least two days off work," Makoto said, a plan already forming inside his head.

There had been a few times where Rin had still gone to work during his heat, thinking he would manage. His work entailed training for swimming competitions, so he would be mostly in the pool or in the gym. Rin got through the day, cooling off in the pool, trying to occupy his mind with other things besides what his hormones were telling him. But in the end he wouldn't have great results, and it wouldn't really matter if he was there or not. It usually only was the first two days, because at home his heat would be taken care of so to speak. The days after that it would already have cooled down, and he would perform better again. His trainer usually was quite easy with it, so he didn't see much of a problem. It was mostly the next thing.

"And I hope I can still get the first day off," Makoto added softly, shooting a look towards Sousuke.

Makoto was a swimming coach, teaching children how to swim and how to improve, moulding them into professionals if they wanted to be one. It really was just a regular job and usually needed to be announced at least a week beforehand, because they would need to find a replacement for the lessons. It's not like Makoto needed to be there for the entirety of the day to take care of Rin, be there for Rin as he went through his heat. But there was one thing that had caused a problem once before.

It was already more than a year ago, and had happened during Haru's heat. Makoto hadn't been home in time, stuck at a family gathering at his parent's place. They had all agreed it was fine, because Makoto loved spending time with his family, and it's not like Haru needed to mate with someone if he was in heat.

But Haru was not alone at home, and a Beta can be seduced by an Omega as much as an Alpha can be. It's not how it's supposed to go, but once in heat all rationality goes out the window. All Haru wanted was someone to satisfy him, relief him from his needs. So he had gotten Sousuke to the point where the Beta gave in. There hadn't been a problem until Makoto came back a day later. Rin remembered all too well. Makoto had just entered the house, that familiar smile on his face. But as the air around hit him in the face, the smile slipped away, and all words died in his throat.

Rin remembered how Makoto's whole body shook, rage filling him with something Rin had never seen before. Using all the strength he possessed, Makoto turned around, and left again. He stayed away for a few days, until he was certain Haru wasn't in heat anymore. But Rin was certain that if in that moment Sousuke had moved just an inch from the spot he was sitting on on the couch, that Makoto would have attacked him, would've fought him until Sousuke knew exactly what his place was. And if Sousuke had fought back, than maybe Makoto wouldn't have stopped at that. It's still amazing that Makoto had been able to pull away.

After they had all returned to the right state of mind, they had agreed that Makoto always needed to be the first. Sousuke was allowed to join in after that first time, though if Sousuke got too domineering, then there would still be that flash of the angry Makoto. But they had found ways where Sousuke would submit faster, would acknowledge Makoto's status just a little sooner. They had found a way to perfectly move around each other.

And Makoto had just always been at home that first day, until possibly now.

"I'm sure your boss will understand, and it's only for a day," Sousuke mused to Makoto, but the Alpha's mind was currently somewhere else.

Rin noticed the tension in Makoto's jaw, chewing on nothing anymore since the spoon had stopped moving up towards his mouth. Makoto remembered as well as Rin did, they all did. But Makoto had really feared that side of him. He had never really said what exactly had gone through his mind that day, but when Makoto had come back, he had been overly sweet to Sousuke. And surprisingly enough it ended up being the first time Makoto had ever let Sousuke take him, had let Sousuke be in control. It hadn't been about submitting or dominating. It had just been about love, and those two had grown even closer together after that. And all Rin could think was that what Makoto had thought that day, must've been too painful to think of after.

"And if you can't get the day off, then I will volunteer and teach those kids instead," Sousuke added, his voice a little louder to get Makoto's attention back down to earth.

Green eyes shot towards Sousuke then and that sweet familiar smile formed on his lips. "That's really nice of you, but I am not sure if the children will be ready for your tough regime."

"We can also send Haru. He likes being in the pool, so he should be able to enjoy himself," Sousuke then added, the mood around turning a little lighter as the conversation took a better turn.

They all turned towards Haru, imagining what it would be like if Haru taught them how to swim. Rin already saw Haru floating on his back, the kids peddling after him to try and keep up, and he would just murmur something along the lines, "you need to be one with the water." That was not going to work, at all. Seeing Sousuke's and Makoto's facial expressions, they both agreed.

"What if I just come visit Makoto? Then he doesn't have to take the day off," Rin pitched in, all eyes now directed at him.

"No," was Makoto's answer.

"You would leave those kids with mental images they are not ready for," Sousuke said in a monotone.

And Haru merely shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Give me another ten."

With shaking arms Rin had pushed the metal bar up and up again and again, the weight putting a strain on his muscles. A nice burn had settled in, hiding away deep inside the tissue where it would stay for some time now, reminding him of this brutal work-out. And here Sousuke was, demanding another ten rounds. They said it was not smart to work with a loved-on. Rin had never really believed the saying, but suddenly he understood. Right now rather than actually pushing up the weights again, Rin wanted to let it drop right onto Sousuke's toes and let him pick it up again. Not that he would actually manage to do so, nor reply with more than a groan at this point.

"Come on, Rin. You know you can do this, and you don't need to give me that look either," Sousuke spoke up in a stricter tone. Not with the heaviness Makoto's voice carried that made Rin sit up, waiting in anticipation on what to do. But just a simple command given by one man to another. It's how Rin preferred it. As if it was still discussable.

Eventually Rin gave in as those teal blue eyes stared down at him, casually leaning on the metal bar Rin was supposed to push up. His movement was still accompanied by an eye roll. Arms shaking even more than before, the tiredness having seeped in even more now that he had stilled for a while, Rin really did his best. He could barely lift the weights, stretching his strength beyond what it was capable of. It was to get him further, to get him stronger, to make his strokes hit the water harder and push him forward as his legs kicked along. But he couldn't stretch his arms, couldn't lift the weights higher. And that's when he felt the extra support. Sousuke helping him through the few last inches as he lifted the bar together with Rin. It got all the way up again, and there Sousuke was satisfied, finding one push more than enough. A sneaky trick played by his trainer.

As the rush of the work-out started to ebb away, Rin suddenly realised his discomfort. How his wife beater was completely drenched with sweat, how the seat he was lying on was sticking to his back, and how his ass ached with how hard this thing actually was.

"You did great today, Rin," Sousuke praised casually, handing him a towel with one hand, as the other offered to hoist him up.

A thrill moved down Rin's spine as he took the hand Sousuke offered and sat up. It wasn't that Sousuke's voice had changed, his tone had stayed the same. But to Rin it was still different. Before it had been them on work related terms, but now they were back where they belonged. Seeing that sparkle Sousuke would forever deny, that was only reserved for the four of them. Rin always needed a moment before he could settle back into their familiar states, but for Sousuke it was like a snap of the fingers, and every time it caught Rin off guard. Rin loved it though, loved how they could shake him with ease. A simple word, a simple gesture, a mere look, it was enough to make his heart race. And only these four people could do such a thing.

With the towel Rin rubbed the sweat from his face and let out a tired sigh, exhaustion claiming him now. It was time to rest and let his body recover from the work-out they had today. Snuggling up to Sousuke seemed nice now, but that was something better to do at home. "I bet I want to die tomorrow," Rin mused, not really replying to Sousuke's praise.

"If you continue this regiment tomorrow, then you should do fine. We didn't do much more than we normally do," Sousuke replied, patting Rin on the shoulder to urge him to get up. "But we did do a lot today and if you keep this up, your muscles will build quite fast. You should consider changing your diet somewhat."

A red eyebrow was raised slowly as Rin lifted his head up to look at his partner. "And miss Haru's cooking? Don't think so. I don't care if I'm on a fish only diet, the guy can cook." Rin's tone was light, and it was meant as a joke, sort of. He would probably do better on a different diet, more fitting for muscle growth. But he loved sitting at the dining table together, sharing the same meal, talking about the day they had. He didn't want to be that guy that would eat at different times, and would need more carbs, or less carbs, depending on the status they were in. This was something he wanted to hold onto, how silly it may sound.

"Suit yourself," Sousuke replied, a slight smile playing around his lips. "But you are right. I wouldn't want to miss it either, even if I do sometimes wish for a little more meat." The smile disappeared again, and Sousuke shot a stern look down at Rin. "Now get up and take a shower. Makoto will be ready to pick us up in fifteen minutes."

Yes, Rin had been stalling, because he simply didn't want to walk the few feet towards the showers, but keeping Makoto waiting wasn't a good idea either. Not because he would get mad. Being late was not something that got on their Alpha's nerves. But Rin would be foolish if he wanted to be stuck here longer versus lying on the couch and not getting off it for the rest of the evening. So with a groan, and complaints coming from several joints, Rin got up and dragged his feet towards the dressing room, Sousuke right behind him.

Inside Rin stripped himself of his shirt and his pants, throwing them onto the bench where his sports bag was standing on, and then shuffled towards the showers, towel thrown over his shoulder. Sousuke didn't follow, but stayed in the dressing room where he busied himself with cleaning up. Dirty towels thrown into the hamper to be washed, while the clean stash was folded and put into lockers for people to use the following day. So Rin chose the showerhead closest to the exit, enabling himself to still speak to Sousuke as he washed the day off him.

"Did you talk to your coach yet?" Sousuke called over his shoulder right before Rin turned on the shower.

The question was harmless and Sousuke didn't mean anything by it. It was something the others needed to know, of course. But of course Rin felt the pressure, hesitating to even turn on the shower, because he still felt dumb for forgetting to count. Twisting the knob Rin let the spray of water hit him against the chest. "Yeah," he replied, because he was not that stupid to actually forget that either. Not that anyone would've implied that. "It was fine. I have three days off to cool down and then the first day we'd take it slow. The guy's Omega's heats are very severe, so he understands how it goes. He didn't make a problem of it."

"That's good," Sousuke replied, his voice slightly absent as he brought a stack of clean towels to the lockers. "Then that's one problem out of the way. We'll hear Makoto's verdict in a few minutes."

Lathering his body with soap, Rin removed all the sweat off the day, not really paying attention to where his hands were going. It all was routine, his mind more present at the conversation at hand. "Don't make it sound so… so problematic. We'll just hear if Makoto gets the day off or not," Rin snapped, not wanting Sousuke's words to play on his guilty conscious even more.

It stayed silent for some time after that, and Rin thought Sousuke wouldn't reply at all anymore, ignoring how Rin had taken the line personally. It was a good approach, because it killed a fight instantly. But that was not the case this time. After a minute Sousuke popped his head around the corner, his eyes drooped to the ground as if to avoid meeting Rin's gaze.

"I'm just a little worried, that's all. I know you feel shitty enough about this, and Makoto is stressing about it as well, so I try not to… But I do worry." A confession, meant only for Rin. Sousuke still had problems sharing secrets with everyone, so usually he chose only one of them. One he thought would be best to hear, and he would keep the secret to himself until he was alone with that one lover that would understand the best. This time his secret had gotten too high though, because Rin was the last person he should share this with. "If Makoto doesn't get the day off, then I'll make myself scarce as well. It seems the safest option."

Rin's mouth opened and closed again, his mind trying to come up with the right way to answer. A fresh sting of guilt entered his gut as he now saw how much this also bothered Sousuke. "Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn't…" What was he supposed to say next? How was he supposed to finish that sentence?

"I know, Rin. I'm not mad at you." Sousuke kept his teal eyes locked with Rin's, falling silent for a moment. The water kept crashing down from the showerhead, making sure it wouldn't go completely quiet around them. It sheltered them with something distracting, to take the weight of the conversation, because Rin could see there was more to come. That Sousuke was not done confessing yet. "I blame myself for that time. I knew, we all know how heat works, and what it means for our different roles in this relationship. They taught us ever since we were kids, to make sure we were ready later on." Sousuke sounded angry now, his tone darker. Hands were balled along his sides and eyes had narrowed, all in anger towards himself. "Even when it was happening I knew it was wrong, but I waved it away. I thought it wouldn't be as bad, because Makoto is so tolerant, but of course it was just an excuse. I knew then, and I definitely know now, so I will not be at home that first day as long as Makoto is not home."

Averting his eyes Rin glanced down at the shower knob, finally turning it off. Silence settled in then as Rin turned towards Sousuke, fully bare and vulnerable. "Okay, I understand. I'm sure your family will love it if you visit them for a day."

"Yeah, I haven't seen mom in a while, so that should be nice," Sousuke said, a sigh escaping him. It was an easy subject change, one that Sousuke held onto happily.

As Rin got dressed again they spoke about their families. They both had grown up in very different environments, all four of them had. Makoto had it the simplest. He just had a mom and a dad, both Betas. So he had never experienced heats before, and it was all very new to him. Haru's family was different. He didn't speak of them much, and from what Rin gathered, they didn't love each other as much. They didn't stay in one place much, and had left with his grandmother from a young age on. Rin's family was a little bigger. At first it was just his mother and father, high school sweet hearts. His mom an Omega and his dad an Alpha. They had Rin and it was just the three of them for about a year. That was when they started to introduce another female, another Omega. Gou came a year later, born from the same mother as Rin. He didn't really remember a time when it wasn't the five of them, without his second mom, as he grew up. Even when his father died his two moms had stayed together. There was a loss in their family, but the two women were still happy together, and never had looked for another Alpha to take over.

Sousuke's situation was the most interesting. Rin loved hearing all the stories of his past. His family really was a pack. There was one Alpha, Sousuke's dad. Then there were two Betas, one male, one female. And finally there were another three Omegas, all female. It was a big family to start with, but then children came along. Rin couldn't even keep track of how many brothers and sisters Sousuke had. Sousuke's family was fun and loving, but also incredibly crowded and busy.

It was why Sousuke didn't visit as often. But once in a while he would go, and this would be the perfect opportunity, even if the reason was not as fun.

As another story was shared about Sousuke's youngest sister calling the shots at home, the two men made their way outside. A laugh spilled off Rin's lips as he imagined the little girl commanding everyone around, the Alpha tone already lacing into her voice. She was only five years old, but already perfectly aware of her status. It wouldn't surprise Rin if that girl would get her own large pack, others falling for her everywhere.

Letting his eyes slide through the parking lot, Rin searched for his other two lovers, and when his red eyes finally locked on them, he could feel the smile disappear from his lips. This sense of dread came over him. Now he would hear if Makoto got the day off or not. If Sousuke had to leave for the day as well. If his forgetting to count really had caused a problem.

Casually Makoto leaned back against their car, his signature smile plastered on his face as he glanced over at Haru. The other Omega was staring at his shoes, lips moving as he spoke to Makoto. The couple hadn't noticed the other two yet, too focused on each other in this moment. But they were only a few steps away, and as Sousuke kicked a small rock away, it bouncing off the sidewalk, two pairs of eyes shot their way. Green ones lit up instantly as soon as they landed on the pair, Makoto pushing himself off the car to take a few steps towards Sousuke and Rin.

His smile changed slightly into something welcoming, and then as to give it more power, Makoto first leaned towards Sousuke and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Rin followed suit, but Makoto made his welcoming kiss last a little longer, lingering there as if to say 'god, I can smell the incoming heat on you.' Showering had not even been able to wash his scent off completely.

Pulling back Makoto hovered before him, staring deep into Rin's eyes. "I got the day off," Makoto murmured against Rin's lips, an almost seductive smile teasing at the corners of his lips.

And just like that all of Rin's worries fell off his shoulders. It was all solved now. Sousuke didn't have to leave for the day, Rin wouldn't have to wait till the evening before he would be satisfied, all was well. A stupid happy smile was now plastered on his lips, making Sousuke chuckle when he noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

God, he felt awful. It was too hot, and the couch just didn't feel comfortable under him, no matter what position he sat in. His shirt was half twisted around him, because he kept moving around, trying to find some way to sit. It felt like this itch he was unable to scratch, and the more he thought about it, the worse it got. All because his heat was about to set in. Tomorrow morning he would wake up feeling terrific, and quite needy. Now he just felt awful. Somewhere his body was aware that it would feel only pleasure soon, but it was resisting as much as it could. This meant he was in a bitchy mood, even if he didn't really mean it.

Trying to find another position to sit in, Rin's legs found the other side of the couch, crossing the border that divided Haru's seat from his. This earned him a harsh kick to the shins, and a glare shot his way. No matter if Haru understood Rin's current feelings, he was relentless. The guy could at least pity him a little bit.

"Just give me some extra space, Haru," Rin whined, pushing his feet out again. His legs were now pressed against Haru's calve, his toes wriggling as they tried to find their way on top of Haru's legs. "I want the extra space, Haru." Another whine, and Rin was not even ashamed of it.

Roughly Haru pushed Rin's legs away, wrapping his arms around his own to prevent Rin from trying again. "You have enough space on your side, use it," he answered in a monotone, though Rin did hear the slight bite in his voice. Haru was annoyed, which was understandable. Rin was not the easiest to deal with under these circumstances. "I should've gone shopping with Makoto," Haru added, muttering under his breath.

Yes, Makoto had fled the scene already. It really was for the best. The heat scent was already lingering around Rin, heavily hanging in the air. It put Makoto on edge, making him want to be close to Rin, really close. For him this was enough to push him into mating, a word Rin did not want to hear as long as he wasn't in heat. In the end Makoto would get snapped at, Rin throwing lines at him about Makoto only wanting sex and nothing more, and about Rin not being good enough for anything else. Yeah, Rin really was a bitch the day before his heat. So Makoto did the smart thing and had left the house to do some late night shopping, and since Sousuke didn't feel like sitting there, suffering under Rin's mood either, he had joined the Alpha. And now Haru was regretting not tagging along either.

"Then leave too. Maybe you can still catch up to them," Rin snapped, feeling slightly hurt, because of course it was not nice everyone was leaving the house because of him. He was being unreasonable, but that was just a symptom of his state. Haru was always extra moody as well the day before his heat. Just less vocal about it.

A flicker of sympathy then moved through those azure eyes, Haru glancing at Rin out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't respond right away, but slowly he caved. Unwrapping his arms from around his legs, Haru moved his feet down, creating space on his lap. As his nose crinkled in annoyance, Haru beckoned Rin over, finally giving him permission to indeed share his space. Rin had only been asking for space for his legs, but this was better. He may not want to be touched by the Alpha of the group, Makoto having other motives, nor did Rin want Sousuke to touch him, even he falling for the trap of his oncoming heat. But have the other Omega feel sorry for him was something Rin did want. Be pampered and loved.

Quickly Rin jumped up and moved over to where Haru was sitting, flopping down really closely beside him. His head was posed on Haru's shoulder, one leg tangled between Haru's legs. It wasn't a very comfortable position at all, but when that arm was wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer, Rin felt the pressure slide away. The fact that there were no ulterior motives put Rin at ease, the need to snap not even occurring to him now.

"Thank you, Haru," he murmured as he snuggled a little closer. Rin's eyes slide to the TV screen, finally paying attention to what exactly Haru was watching. The other Omega was not very interested in watching TV, not caring for most programs that were aired. The only thing he had interest in were shows that contained water, any type. Could be a deep sea documentary, or a swimming competition, or even a show about water treatment. The other subject that entertained Haru, were cooking shows, which was what he was currently watching.

A pie had just been shoved in the oven, and now the cook was making some kind of toping made of chocolate. There was only one of them who actually liked chocolate, having some kind of sweet tooth. Only Makoto enjoyed a bit of chocolate here and there, his taste for desserts ending there, but when he did have a piece, he could really relish in it. Letting it melt on his tongue, savouring the taste for as long as he could. The other three all didn't really get it, but it did make an easy gift. Makoto was always very grateful if one came home with a bar of chocolate.

"Are you going to make that for Makoto?" Rin muttered, eyes narrowing slightly as a bitchy wave came up again. "Didn't you just make him bonbons last week?"

Azure eyes shot towards Rin and for a long moment Haru just stared at him in silence. "I made you a red curry yesterday," he pointed out plainly, not adding another word to it. And just like that Haru killed Rin's bitchy line, making him see how unfair he was really being, without reason. "You shouldn't be so mean to Makoto," he added, voice a little sharp as he turned his gaze back towards the TV. "Be mean to Sousuke instead."

Add that last line Rin's guilt vanished, a smirk forming on his lips instead as he looked up at the other Omega. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe," Haru answered, but the twinkle in his eyes was enough of a clue for Rin.

"You are such a jerk," Rin said playfully, smirk still in place. It really was Sousuke's own fault for Haru wanting such a thing though. The Beta had said something really dumb, and did deserve some kind of punishment. And Haru decided Rin's mood was quite a good punishment, which Makoto indeed didn't deserve. Sousuke had told Haru his mackerel had been dry that evening. Big mistake really. How dare the guy comment on Haru's cooking when he didn't do any cooking of himself.

Haru pinched Rin in response, making him jump up slightly in surprise. "I don't think you're one to be pointing fingers," he muttered, glancing down at Rin with a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm an asshole and don't deserve the precious Makoto. I'll apologise to him tomorrow for all my shit while he fucks me senseless, okay?"

"You're getting there," Haru replied, and then pointed at the table, eyes glued to the TV screen. "Can you get me that notebook?" And with that the subject was closed, Rin reaching for the book, and handing it to Haru. It was flipped open to a fresh page and quickly Haru started scribbling things in, tips and tricks on how to make the cake that was currently being glazed with glistening chocolate. Rin could almost smell it, and the dark brown colour even seemed appealing to him. This was a good cake, or at least the show made it out to be so. A cherry topped the whole thing off, making it look extra delicious.

"Makoto will like that cake," Rin said softly, showing Haru that he could still say nice things about their Alpha.

Haru nodded as an answer, pen still scribbling things onto the paper, taking in the final tips the cook gave them to make sure the cake would succeed. A certain word was circled around a few times, this apparently being extra important, and as Rin tried to glance at the page of notes, Haru explained why it was so important. "There is liquor in this cake."

Rin's eyes went wide at that before an even bigger smirk formed on his lips. "And then I am the asshole!" The only reason why Haru would want liquor in a cake was so he could get Makoto drunk, because drunk Makoto was fun. He had a very low tolerance to alcohol, so the Alpha got drunk quite fast. Alcohol just made him loosen up, and that made the others able to cross boundaries the Alpha normally had troubles with. So when liquor came into play, there were always ulterior motives, and it did seem like an awful trick to play on their Alpha, but Makoto was always aware. He knew why they wanted him to drink, why they wanted to get him drunk, and secretly Makoto loved it. Because he did want all the attention they gave him then, since he did become the centre of everything then. His hormones normally stopped him from submitting to their wishes much, but with alcohol he would do their bidding. "You do know there is never going to be enough alcohol in a cake though."

"I'll spice up his tea too."

A chuckle escaped him at that, already envisioning a drunk Makoto. Cheeks a nice reddish colour, eyes hazed over, and this sappy smile on his lips. Their Alpha was just quite cute when drunk. "We should do that drinking game again sometime," Rin mused. "Or maybe we can get out the handcuffs again!"

The notebook was placed down on the armrest of the couch as the show on TV ended, the next cooking show setting in straight away. "Instead of waiting for Makoto to get drunk, we can also use the handcuffs on you tomorrow," Haru shot back, something dark and teasing now flickering through azure eyes.

Rin was silent for a moment, looking at Haru with a serious expression on his face, until this happy grin broke out on his face. "Hell yeah!"

A shake of the head said Haru found Rin's response ridiculous, but the sliver of a smile on his lips said something else. "Or we can use them on Sousuke and then punish him." And there was Haru's revenge driven side. Sousuke was going to pay for what he said one way or another. "I'll withhold him from orgasming while he watches you and Makoto."

"Oh god, I sometimes really love you, Haru," Rin replied as he made up the scenario already, and it was going to be delicious. If there was one good way to be punished, it was that way. The orgasm that would follow would be incredible, but Rin wouldn't complain. He was in for a lot more fun tomorrow.

The front door clicked open, pulling both Omegas out of their vengeful thoughts. Muffled voices could be heard through the door to the hallway, their two lovers sharing light conversation as they took off their clothes and shoes. Red and Azure eyes were focused on the hallway door, watching it swing open as Makoto and Sousuke entered the living room. Two big bags were posed in their arms, filled with groceries that would last them the next few days. Easy smiles were gracing their faces as their conversation continued, only a small greeting leaving them as they moved further into the apartment.

The bags were put down on the dining table where Makoto started taking out some stuff that didn't belong in the kitchen. There was some strain in his movements as he unloaded the bags, but Sousuke kept distracting him by talking. Rin felt a sting of jealousy as he saw how close they currently were. And when he saw Sousuke's hand sliding into Makoto's back pocket of his jeans, it only got worse. Normally Makoto would jump at such a touch, too sensitive and embarrassed by such things, but now he didn't react at all. He simply accepted it, meaning Sousuke had been doing that the whole time. How dare they be so intimate without Rin being there? Yes, he was again being unfair.

"Get a room or something! We don't need to see you dry humping each other!" And there was Rin's way of welcoming them home.

A broody look was shot his way as Sousuke turned around, his hand leaving Makoto's ass again. "Stop being such a little bitch, Rin," he said exasperated, because they really hadn't deserved that, nor were they dry humping each other.

Before Rin could respond with something just as bitchy as the line before, Makoto already jumped in, clearing the air with such ease it was almost aggravating. "It's alright, we know why he's behaving like that. Let's just put the groceries away, okay?" And for a moment Sousuke seemed to be willing to just do that, but then he decided it really was nog fair.

"But why does he need to act like this now? We're not trying anything on him. I am only trying to lure you into bed, so how is that even bothering him?"

A hand moved up and Makoto cupped Sousuke's cheek, swiping his thumb over the soft clean shaven skin. "I know, but it's easier to tune him out than to react," Makoto replied, his voice far too sultry. "And I believe you are forgetting one thing. With our hormones rising this high, do you really think either one of us is willing to be on the receiving end?" His tone was almost a purr and the look Makoto shot Sousuke should be illegal. Everything about his body was contradicting with what he was saying, and it clearly was having its effects on Sousuke.

Groaning softly Sousuke leaned into Makoto's touch, closing his eyes for a second. "You can't talk to me like that and expect me not to continue with what I'm doing," he muttered, his body already moving forward to get closer to their Alpha.

Quickly Makoto moved back, eyes widened slightly as he realised what was happening. "I'm so sorry, it's because of…" He shot an apologetic smile Rin's way, signalling it was all because of him, or at least the smell that had filled the apartment. "But you understand what I mean, right? We'd only be fighting for dominance and in the end it wouldn't get us anywhere. You would have better luck with Haru right now." Green and teal eyes slid towards the couch, staring right into Haru's azure eyes.

"I'm not in the mood," Haru answered plainly, shutting off any chance with him.

With a shrug of the shoulder Makoto let that thought slide away and grabbed a bag of groceries that belonged in the kitchen, and moved out of the living room. There would be no sex tonight, which Rin didn't mind at all. Even if it was other people having sex, it still bothered him. It would be too close and it would keep him up. Just annoying. Cuddling was allowed though.

Sousuke clacked his tongue as he looked at Haru a little longer, but when the Omega narrowed his eyes, he admitted defeat and turned to grab the other bag from the table. "Fuck it, we don't need to have sex. We can do other stuff," Sousuke muttered more to himself, and then charged right into the kitchen.

Eyebrows furrowing at the thought of what those two were now doing in the kitchen, Rin sharply turned back to the TV, mind cluttered with thoughts he should not speak out loud. Without a word Haru tightened his grip around Rin's body, pulling him closer so his lips were now right beside Rin's ear. "Stop thinking what you are thinking. They can't really help themselves and you know you will be much worse than them tomorrow. Give them a break and let them have each other for now."

And just like that Haru played on his guilt again. Rin slid deeper down onto the couch, feeling bad about himself. He really didn't want to think about his two lovers this way. "They know I love them, right?"

The sliver of a smile creeped back on Haru's lips, his eyes softening at Rin's words. "Yes, they do." That eased the guilt a little bit, because he didn't want to scare the Alpha and Beta off or anything.

"Are you still going to use the handcuffs on Sousuke tomorrow?"

The smile disappeared and Haru's look darkened slightly as he glared at the TV. "Sousuke shall be punished."


	5. Chapter 5

And heat as struck! The "long" awaited chapter ;)

So this is how I envision what heat would be like, and I actually quite like this chapter. It's quite late and usually my writing mind then begins to waver, but... this time it turned out good, in my opinion of course XD And... I look forward to showing the contrast between heat sex and normal sex x3 whenever that happens XD

Please enjoy the smut!

...

A tingling sensation smoothly made its way down Rin's body, warmth spreading as a tease under his skin. His mind was on the edge of waking up, it still clouded by the dreams that had come to him during the night. Limbs started to ache for being stretched, questioning Rin to move. And then slowly he came to his senses, sleep disappearing and making place for something entirely else. As he opened his eyes, it suddenly hit him. There it was, what he had been waiting on, anticipating on. That feeling, no need for being taken.

Lifting his head up Rin shot a glance over his shoulder, noticing the bed was already empty. Not a sight he currently wanted to see, but no matter. He would find them or they would find him, either way worked.

Rin sat up, his arms stretched out above him until he heard something pop. The air around him felt a little lighter, as if it was trying to lift him up and have him float on. This urge to sing, to call out, to scream came drifting towards him, because he wanted to let the whole world know exactly what it was that he now craved. When his feet finally touched the ground the carpet tickled the bottom of them, his senses far more recipient than usual. It all was a warning for what he was going to feel very soon, and now he would certainly search for it, finally up from the bed.

Oestrogen was coursing through his body, the hormone that had induced this whole state. For a male he had too much of it, for whatever reason that was. There had been guesses as to why males could become Omegas and go into heat. The research done endlessly, trying to figure out how it came to be. The most popular answer was that there had been too many men around, so nature had solved that outcome by having men become Omegas, mixing up the structure that had been around for centuries. Males could not get pregnant, not having the right organs for such a thing. Apparently it worked, but Rin didn't really believe this to be true. To him it was just Mother Nature granting them with something pleasant, because being in heat was one of the best feelings in the world.

Moving through the bedroom door a shiver ran down his spine as a fresh scent wafted his way. The smell of sex was lingering in the air, mixed with the strong scent Makoto now carried around, caused only by the scent Rin wore. He could almost taste it on his tongue, so thick and strong the smell was. Unpleasant to the ones not driven by hormones, but delicious for Rin. He let it guide him through the small hallway of their apartment, moving towards the living room. His steps were light and silent, his feet suddenly careful and gentle, mixing in with the fluttery feeling that had bloomed up in his abdomen.

"Makoto," he called out as he turned the corner, expecting to see his Alpha there, good and ready to relieve him from this pressing need. Certain areas started to throb now, and a new urge spun on as he stepped further in. Just stick out your ass and wait to be taken, that's all he wanted to do. But there in the living room was not his Alpha, though another scenario had unfolded in front of him.

Haru was lying on the dining table, back flat on the surface. Nothing covered his body, hands lazily playing with his half hard length, eyes focusing on the body in front of him. There with cuffs on his wrists sat Sousuke in one of the dining chairs, hands fastened around one of the table legs to keep him from moving. His chin almost hit the top of the table, eyes scanning every surface of the bare body before him. It must be torturous to be this close and yet unable to touch.

With a sly smile Rin slid towards them, enjoying the view. The aching burn had fired up more, throbbing against his backside. "Makoto," he called out once more as he reached the other two, his eyes roaming over his lovers. He flicked the chain around Sousuke's hands, grinning as they jingled under the pressure. "Cuffs, cuffs, cuffs," Rin hummed in an off tune. "Can I play too?" He brought his lips close to Sousuke's ear, his voice a purr as he tried to seduce the other. Then he fluttered to Haru, his lips latching around his calve, teeth sinking into the flesh slightly. He was still in search of Makoto, but he could stay here too. Have fun. An Omega wouldn't do right now, wouldn't satisfy his needs. Haru's scent was just off now, not fitting in with his lusts. But a Beta could do, could bring him to the edge, and have him topple over. "Can I?" he asked again, teeth still grazing the bare calve in front of him.

"Rin."

His knees almost gave in right there, the sound of that voice cutting right to the core. Shuddering he tried to stay standing, his eyes closing as he let the timbre settle inside of him. With all the strength he possessed Rin pushed himself up and turned around, facing the source of that delicious sound.

And there his Alpha stood, hidden in the shadows, the kitchen light not strong enough to show his face. Makoto was leaning against the doorframe, staring at Rin with a sweet smile on his lips, but Rin saw right through that. There was this little tilt on one side, making it slightly different from his usual smile, and it didn't really hit his eyes the same way. Not that familiar comforting shine had found the green orbs, but instead it was dark and dangerous, sending a new kind of thrill through Rin. Even Haru reacted to it, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he gazed over at their Alpha. This was a sight none of them ever could grow tired of.

Slowly Rin started sinking through his knees, the urge to show himself at his highest point now. He would rid himself of the boxers he was still wearing, and then get down on his knees, spreading his legs wide to expose his need for his Alpha, for the one who was going to help him rid of it.

But before Rin could even slide down an inch, Makoto stepped back into the kitchen and disappeared from sight. Rin whimpered then, his mind not comprehending why his Alpha would leave now at this crucial moment. He could not just step away. Didn't he feel the pressure too, the burning desire of being together?

Rin followed after Makoto, confusing still streaking his features until he entered the kitchen. There he found his Alpha, leaning back against the small kitchen table they only used for breakfast. In contrast to a minute ago Makoto was now naked, erection already standing proudly, waiting for Rin to do what he needed to do. Again Rin's knees felt like giving in, his body trembling as he watched in awe. A whine left him again, this one on a different note. A beg for Makoto to continue, or for something to happen in general, but Makoto didn't move from his spot. So instead Rin shuffled forward, not trusting his legs with anything but that. And when Rin finally reached the table, Makoto reached an arm around Rin's shoulders and swiftly pushed him down, chest flat against the cold wooden surface.

"Makoto," he purred, pushing his ass back and up, trying to get the Alpha's attention solely focused on that. A hand slid over the small of his back, enticing more sounds from Rin. All far too embarrassing to let out normally, but now Rin didn't care. He would cry out, scream it out the window, and let everyone know he was being satisfied. There was no shame when it came to heat. Rin would take his position even in public without a care if Makoto was around, and Makoto would be unable to resist him, all rationality out the door. There was nothing rational about this. This was just pure carnal lusts, driven by hormones and instinct.

Thumbs hooked under the waistband of Rin's boxers and in a swift move they left his behind entirely, leaving him exposed just the way he wanted to. He moaned when a thigh grazed his leg, their proximity growing closer now.

"Rin," Makoto murmured, his voice deep and dark, causing another shiver to run down Rin's spine. "God, I want you Rin."

A wanton moan tumbled off Rin's lips when he heard that, a pathetic sound to others. "Yes, take me, Makoto. Do it now. Please, Makoto," he begged, his eyes closed as he pushed back against Makoto more. The heavy weight of Makoto's erection was now lying against an ass cheek, dangerously close to where Rin really wanted to have it. His hole twitched, a silent plead for attention. This feverously burn was now coursing under his skin as the next step was almost there. "I need it, Makoto!"

The sound of metal clanging against something reached Rin's ears, but his mind couldn't place the source and didn't find the space to think about it. But their words, their actions were now also affecting the other two still by the dining table.

"Don't rush it now, Rin," Makoto whispered, lips sliding over Rin's spine as he couldn't resist touching his Omega. Fingers were digging deep into Rin's hips, Makoto's resolve slipping more and more with every plead Rin shot his way. "We still have a whole day ahead of us and we don't want to mess it up by going too fast now." It was difficult to still remember that now, but Makoto had managed, the hint for it standing right in front of him. A big bottle of lube, needed to make the process easier. Rin may have the hormones to go into heat, but he did not get wet like a female did, and with all the rounds they still had ahead of them, they could not risk going in dry now.

Uncapping the bottle Makoto reluctantly got to the task at hand, Rin shuddering again when a cool finger slipped between his ass cheeks, teasing the puckered hole in its wake. The ringed muscle twitched again, asked for it to enter him. It was not enough, but it would satisfy Rin's craving slightly. And then the finger finally pushed in. A sigh of relief escaped Rin as he welcomed the finger in, opening his legs even further.

The finger circled around a few times, twisting and turning as it teased Rin's inside walls, the soft flesh burning wherever Makoto touched. But Makoto's impatience grew and soon the first finger was already joined by a second, and then finally Rin moaned earnestly. It would be the first of many, sounds getting louder and louder as they progressed. But the first always made Makoto tingle, the noise dripping lower and lower until his erection ached with need. There had been times where Makoto had stopped his movements then and had proceeded with penetrating Rin right then, and he knew there would be times still to come where he did just that, but now Makoto kept it together and continued with his task, two fingers sliding in and out, scissoring along the way.

When the third finger had joined the process as well, and Rin had started rocking his hips back against the intrusion, it was time for the next step. Makoto's eyes had glazed over, entranced by the way Rin moved, the sounds around a song that kept him afloat.

"Makoto, more, more, more," Rin purred, his hips pushing back harder against the fingers until his leg came into touch with Makoto's again. "More, more, more, now. I need it."

And Makoto then came crashing down. He ripped his fingers from inside Rin's body, making the Omega whimper at the loss. But that sound died as soon as the tip of Makoto's cock aligned with his hole, it changing into a moan instead. His legs spread even more, his ass perched up to give Makoto the perfect height to just slide in. And then it finally happened.

That feeling of being finally filled was indescribable. Rin had no words for it as Makoto pushed in entirely, never halting to give Rin adjusting time. Not that he wanted or needed it now, this was what he wanted. To be filled to the brim and have this pressure gone just for a little while. Rin squeezed down around Makoto's length, his walls clenching down to get a good feel of him, sucking him in further, ensuring he was not leaving any time soon.

The first rock of Makoto's hips made Rin sink further down on the table, letting the Alpha completely take over. Hands were back on his hips, keeping him in the position, and giving Makoto the momentum to thrust into Rin with this perfect ease. In and out, in and out, that was all Rin's mind focused on now. The way Makoto's length slid into him, going as deep is it would go, and then out once more, only the head still entrapped between the ring of muscles. That aching burn slowly started to ebb away, the pleasure now really taking over. This high that had been taking over his mind was being fuelled with every thrust, the tingling sensation spreading throughout his body.

Rin's moans and cries of pleasure filled the kitchen, rising high up above the sound of their skin slapping together. The air felt heavy on his skin, sex lingering in the air as this thick blanket. Lips suddenly made contact with his neck, Makoto starting to suck and nibble on the sensitive flesh there. In the spurts of pleasure instincts started to take over once more, a leftover of genetics urging Makoto on to bite and hold on tight. And as teeth finally latched in, another spark of intense pleasure was released through Rin's body.

Makoto's hips quivered in an off pace, his length slamming in now with harsh thrusts. The table rocked back and forth under the power of every push, the wood groaning under their weight in distress.

And there it finally was. That explosion of satisfaction slipped through Rin's veins, trying to find a place to really settle. Lewd noises left Rin as he prepared for what was about to come. Every thrust now made Rin arch up and take it fervently, his insides prickling with desire, spreading further and further until it finally found a place. His own erection throbbed against the hard surface of the table, it pressed down by all his weight. He found it hurting when he let his head centre around that, but it soon would be gone.

Another hard thrust and Rin found himself tipping over, crossing the border and falling over the cliff of pleasure. His cry was loud, filled with torturous pleasure being released from the depths of his body. Cum now stained Rin's abdomen and the table top, but as Makoto kept thrusting, it soon was smeared out further.

The rock of his hips was still at a brutal pace, his hips pistoling forward as he drove his cock in. But Rin could feel Makoto's erection twitch inside of him, his walls still overly sensitive. And he knew it wouldn't be long now, because those deep groans that seemed to come out of Makoto's very core started to take over, signalling it was coming to an end.

Gladly Rin took everything Makoto had to give him once he fell too, hips shuddering as they slowly rocked back and forth to ride out his orgasm, milking himself for everything that was left.

Stepping back Makoto pulled out, leaving Rin feeling rather empty. But for now he was satisfied, this blissful feeling clouding his mind as he stayed leaning on the table. A hand urging him to move was needed before Rin actually got up. He let himself be led by Makoto to the living room, the Alpha needing to cuddle on the couch, because he didn't want to part with his Omega just yet. Makoto would be ready for another round almost right away, but Rin would need a little while before the heat settled in again. But he would gladly be cuddled, and touched, and simply feel so loved that he felt like falling apart.

Cuffs had come undone and Haru was now propped in Sousuke's lap, the noises Makoto and Rin had made also breaking down Haru's resolve. The revenge had been executed enough though, and they were both voicing their pleasure softly.

Rin happily flopped down on the soft cushions of the couch, greedily accepting Makoto's welcoming arms around him. And they stayed like that for at least half an hour, relishing in the aftermath of their lustful moment.

...

I hope you liked that chapter! Was it to your satisfaction? Was it as good as I think it was? XD

I also have a question for you guys! What are the things you really want to see in this story? What questions do you have about the foursome or about the world in general? Or is there a certain moment you'd like to see? I am really enjoying this world and am looking forward to build this pairing out, so I then also of course want to know what you are looking forward to!  
So let me know!

Love, Dana


	6. Chapter 6

Rin's second day of heat! This will also be the last day I will write out with sex, because otherwise too much sex x3 I'm not sure if those one flowed as well as the previous chapter, so sorry if it feels slightly off. Now please enjoy!

...

It never took long to convince him. All Rin needed to do was seduce him the right way. Not too much pressure behind his intentions, but instead gradually get him ready for what Rin longed for. It was very different from Makoto, who didn't need to be seduced at all, who was ready as soon as he got a good whiff of Rin. For Sousuke it was just a little different, hesitation behind his movements. Sometimes it would be really frustrating, because all Rin wanted was to have his Beta close, really close, but Sousuke would delay that. Over the years Rin got used to it though, and knew exactly which buttons to press.

So after Rin had cut Sousuke's journey to the bedroom short, had gotten down on his knees, and had given Sousuke the best blowjob in the world, in Rin's honest opinion of course, he was now finally pressed over the back of the couch. His tactics may not be as inventive as they could've been, but this strategy worked. If he got Sousuke as turned on as Rin felt, then it would be a done deal, and Sousuke loved the view of having someone down on their knees in front of him. And seeing those teal eyes darken as they gazed down sent a shiver down Rin's spine as well. The vulnerability he felt and yet the control Rin had, was exhilarating.

But with the state he was still in, heat coursing through his veins, Rin's preferred position was still this. The easy slide of Sousuke's erection with every thrust was thrilling. Rin's heat was not as severe anymore, the day he had with Makoto being very satisfactory, but there were still some leftovers, and he gladly shared this high with his Beta. The couch had scooted forward somewhat, the force behind Sousuke's pushes slightly too rough. But Rin wouldn't complain. He loved it when Sousuke took him hard, his thrusts long and calculated, trying to convey as much pleasure from Rin as he could.

Sounds spilled from Rin's lips as he felt the burn of Sousuke's cock seep deep inside of him, but they were not as loud as the previous day anymore, not as wanton, not as… needy. And this was not because it was Sousuke and not Makoto. Something Rin had needed to explain to their Beta over and over until he finally accepted it. It was because the first day was far more intense, and when Makoto was with them then, the feeling would slowly ebb away. If no one had been there to take of their heat, it would also last longer. Could be up to a week of misery, body shaking with lust no one could help them out with. If Sousuke could experience their first day in heat, their reaction would be the same as with Makoto, but… Sousuke was never allowed to feel what that would be like.

Long fingers dug into the inside of his thigh as Sousuke pushed Rin's legs apart further, granting himself more access to push in. Pulling his length almost completely out, Sousuke halted for a second. Rin could feel those dark teal eyes staring down at him, watching how his hole swallowed Sousuke's cock greedily, glistening slightly in the dim light due to lube and precum.

It felt like they stayed like that forever, Sousuke simply looking down where they were joined together. Rin's legs quivered under the intense gaze and the need to continue. Carefully he tried pushing his ass back, wanting to slide all the way back over Sousuke's length and feel full again. But those long fingers still pressed against his thighs kept him steady, pushed against the back of the couch.

"Sou…" he managed to say, but was never able to finish the name, Sousuke choosing that exact time to thrust forward roughly, making Rin's voice break as his hips snapped against Rin's ass. The pace the Beta then said was brutal, forcing his cock inside of Rin with quick thrusts, trying to keep the time Rin was not full to a minimum.

Moans tumbled from Rin's lips in broken cries, room filling with his sounds. They were so absorbed in one another, relishing in this moment of being together, that they had forgotten about the time. Rin's mind had been too preoccupied to realise, and Sousuke had let Rin seduce him at the wrong time. They never heard the front door opening, nor the sound of two others taken of their shoes as they entered the apartment. It wasn't until the door that led to hallway opened that they realised they were not alone anymore.

All movements ceased then as two pairs of eyes shot towards the door. It was that intense smell that hit Rin first, but once he got a good luck of his Alpha, he shivered and averted his eyes. What would happen next was hard to say. Sousuke was still connected to Rin, fingers still around his thighs to keep his legs open, but it was more because he already had been in that position. His teal eyes had lost their darkened look as they stared down at Rin's back, afraid to lift them up again and look at Makoto.

Haru had already slipped around Makoto, doing his best to stay unnoticed and out of this predicament. This was not his problem and he would only get in the way. Could even change whatever Makoto's reaction was going to be. And Haru didn't need to get involved. So he went to the kitchen and let the other three figure things out.

With how silent things were Rin expected some kind of outburst. Makoto wouldn't yell, never yelled in these types of circumstances, but there had been times where Sousuke had been pushed away roughly and Makoto had simply taken over. And if Sousuke felt gutsy enough, then he would take on the challenge, and fight to get his position back. Rin didn't like it when that happened.

Out of the corner of his eyes Rin could see Makoto clench and unclench his fists, struggling with the right kind of reaction. Rin was glad he took the time, letting his rational mind play along as well. After another long minute Makoto sighed deeply and then gradually stepped forward. Rin could feel Sousuke tense up behind him, waiting for the incoming impact of a fist or an arm or some other part of Makoto.

But none of that happened as Makoto stepped behind Sousuke, pressing his chest against Sousuke's bare back. A tanned hand slid over Sousuke's hip, caressing him softly as Makoto let his lips slip over Sousuke's shoulder blades. "Don't talk," he murmured, pressing kiss after kiss against Sousuke's shoulders and neck, knowing a question was lingering on the tip of Sousuke's tongue. And it was for the best if neither of them spoke, because one simple word could break Makoto's resolve and ruin what was happening now.

Makoto's fingers were still sliding over Sousuke's skin, drawing patterns as they explored every inch. His right hand dipped down Sousuke's crotch, teasing the coarse black hair, and then his fingers came into contact with the base of Sousuke's dick. Instantly he rocked his hips forward, a groan spilling from his lips as he let the simple touch get to him. A form of gratitude. He would let Makoto do whatever he wanted if his treatment continued like this. Fingers moved further down Sousuke's length and then circled Rin's hole when he finally reached that point. Rin moaned gladly, pushing his hips back to show he wanted more.

The hand was gone before Rin could really ask for me though, retreated back to where he could no longer feel it. Casting a look over his shoulder Rin tried to see what was happening there. One arm was wrapped around Sousuke's torso, keeping the Beta steady, while Makoto's other hand was hidden behind Sousuke. With the rocking of Sousuke's hips Rin only needed to guess where that hand had retreated to.

"Lube?" Makoto asked softly, lips pressing another kiss to Sousuke's shoulder as he shot him an expectant look.

Sousuke's arms shot forward, rummaging between the couch cushions in front of him until he came in touch with the small tube. The one they had carelessly dumped there once Rin had been prepped enough. Sousuke's hand shook as he handed it to Makoto, excitement thumping through him.

Rin watched Makoto fumble with the tube, trying to get the lid off. His hands were trembling, a sign of how much he was repressing a far different reaction. Keeping his crotch pressed against Sousuke's behind, he kept reminding himself that pleasure was waiting for him. That his erection would get what it needed, and it would happen soon. That he didn't need to get rid of Sousuke to be able to achieve his release.

When finally fingers were slicked up and were pressed against Sousuke's awaiting hole, Rin turned around again. He would've loved seeing it all, currently cursing his position rather than loving it. Sousuke was in the best place to be. When they were with three or even with four, Rin wanted to be in the middle. Have someone filling you up while you filled someone up was the most intense feeling you could get, and the orgasm would be rough and hard, spilling from you without warning. And Rin would've loved watching it all happen on Sousuke's face as he was taken while taken Rin. But with the way he was now slowly rocking his hips back and forth, moving along with Makoto's fingers thrusting in and out of him, Rin was unable to turn around and focus on what was happening there.

His heat had currently taken second place, the sudden appearance of Makoto making that feeling vanish for the moment. It would return, but a bit later, and chances were no one would help him out then.

The slow pace made Rin drop sigh after sigh, enjoying the slide of Sousuke's cock tickling his insides. Rin had no idea how far along the other two were. It didn't happen very often that those two were actually together like that, so Sousuke usually needed a little more prepping than either Haru or Rin needed. But then the rocking stopped and Rin could hear Makoto's belt being undone. Shooting another glance over his shoulder he could see Sousuke fumbling with it, trying to get Makoto's pants unbuttoned with one hand. His face was flushed, lips parted to let out endless groans. Want was written all over Sousuke's face, impatience making him move awkwardly.

Finally Sousuke freed Makoto's erection from its confines, giving it a few strokes to simply feel Makoto's length. His hips jerked forward when he heard the groan of approval from Makoto.

"You know I am in awe every time I see you two together," Makoto whispered, taking Sousuke's hand from his length and aligning it with his prepped hole. "You two are so beautiful together it makes my head turn to mush." In one slow movement Makoto's pushed his length through the ring of muscles, not stopping until his hips collided with Sousuke's ass. The thrust made Sousuke push his hips forward as well, granting Rin with some new friction. The sound of Makoto's voice made Rin shiver, the Alpha tone having ebbed into it again. But it held something different this time. Something affectionate, though there was still a certain strain to it. "I can never decide if I want to rip you two apart and take either of you, or simply watch you be together.

"Neither would be enough though," he continued, thrusting his hips back and forth to set a slow but steady pace. Sousuke and Rin were completely absorbed in Makoto's speech, relishing in every word that spilled from his lips. Makoto was one to compliment during sex, show how much he really cared, honesty staining every word he said. "Because I want to be part of it, of you both. I guess in a way you are now in the best position, Sousuke." His name was said as a purr and Rin knew Makoto had whispered it right into the Beta's ear, letting the meaning behind it settle deep inside of Sousuke's brain.

With a drawn out groan Sousuke then started to move of his own accord, gripping Rin's hip tightly with one hand while the other reached around and grabbed for Makoto's waist. His pace was off, erratic even as he thrusted back and forth, unable to figure out where he wanted to be more. Have his cock shoved up Rin's ass, or have Makoto's shoved up his own. Broken groans kept bubbling up, voice breaking somewhere deep inside his throat. He was losing it completely, giving in to all that he was feeling.

A hand reached for Rin's neglected length, and he knew it was Makoto's. It was an awkward position, and Makoto could barely reach, but he set up a fast pace anyway, rubbing Rin's cock effortlessly. Feeling Sousuke completely falling apart behind him, hips stuttering every time he made contact with Rin's ass, made Rin reach his end point rather fast.

Clutching the couch cushion below him, knuckles turning white, he felt the warmth reach the centre of his abdomen. Sousuke's groans vibrated against his back where Sousuke's lips were pressed, making Rin mimic is sounds. And then without warning he came. His hips stuttered as he tried to keep up with the pace, pushing his length into Makoto's awaiting hand. Cum spilled all over it, dripping down along the back of the couch.

As his walls clenched due to his orgasm, Sousuke let out one last groan as well, hips stilling completely as he let Makoto thrust forward a few last times. His orgasm hit him hard, Sousuke choking on the sheer force of it.

The pressure against his hips became less when Makoto stepped back, but Sousuke didn't move an inch, still trying to collect his breath. Hearing some other sounds from behind him, Rin tried to shoot another look, and found Makoto wiping his hand on one of their boxers they had cast aside, thinking it was going in the washer anyway. Too tired to keep looking over his shoulder, Rin leaned his head on his arms, closing his eyes in content.

"Sorry I interrupted your moment together. Couldn't help myself," Makoto muttered from behind, a smile lingering in his voice to make everything a little sweeter.

First Sousuke sighed and then chuckled, his warm breath tickling Rin's back. "I sometimes really hate how sweet you are," Sousuke said, deciding he was finally allowed to speak again. He pulled his softening length out then, turning around to lean back against the couch and gaze at Makoto still standing in front of them. Rin's legs still shook with exhaustion, but he turned as well, wanting to see them, see this moment. The sheer affection was clearly written in Sousuke's eyes, even if he had just said those words, and the smile on Makoto's lips betrayed the love that held his heart. God, they were such saps sometimes.

"I rather love how sweet Makoto is," Haru suddenly pitched in, finding it safe once more to join them in the living room. A spoon was poised between his fingers, his other hand below it to keep the food from spilling onto the floor. Casually he walked over to them and stopped right in front of the Alpha, holding the spoon up for him. "Does it need anything?" he asked in a monotone, expectantly looking up at Makoto.

As the food entered his mouth, Makoto moaned out, letting Haru know it was delicious as it was. A twinkle moved through those azure depths, happy with Makoto's response. Before he could reply though, he was pushed aside by Sousuke, the Beta stepping forward and pushing Makoto up against the side wall. A daring move, but one Makoto accepted.

"You are such an idiot, you know that," Sousuke muttered, leaning his head down on Makoto's shoulder. His hand had slid up and took a firm hold of Makoto's erection, the Alpha never having orgasmed. The smile quickly left Makoto's lips as the hand began stroking him. Sousuke pumped him fast, thumb swiping the head every time it reached the top. Makoto closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall while soft groans spilled from his lips. Rin watched them move together, no room between their bodies at all, creating some kind of private moment. Even Haru lingered back, the need to just watch them gripping at him as well. "I love you," Sousuke whispered, the words meant only for Makoto's ears, but the other two heard it anyway. The intensity grew as Makoto opened his eyes again and met Sousuke's teal gaze.

Hooked Rin was, watching them together. Cold fingers creeped around Rin's waist and he found Haru leaning against him, chin on Rin's shoulder as azure eyes stayed focused on Makoto and Sousuke. And they stayed together like that, inching closer to one another as they let Makoto's sounds slide through their bodies.

...

And I hope you enjoyed that!

Also thank you for letting me know what you want to see for this story. I will be doing some oneshots for this: SouHaru, SouMako, RinHaru, MakoHaru. And then a prequel that shows how these four came together. I'll give a warning in the notes whenever I posted something!


	7. Chapter 7

Another update, this time with Rin's heat being pretty much over! No more sex for this one! Please enjoy!

...

"You're in heat."

The day had started out so innocently. Rin had woken up just a few minutes before his alarm went off, his mind ready to start the day. His body felt nicely relaxed, the night having provided him with enough sleep. There was still this slight tingling feeling slithering through his veins, the last remains of his heat notifying him that he could still seduce one of his lovers, but not pressing him too much to make it an obligation. So Rin had pushed the thought aside, glad he was not driven by hormones anymore. The house had calmed down again as well, the others not affected by Rin's heat anymore either. It was a good start of the day.

That was until Makoto had mentioned they were having lunch with two great friends of theirs. Rin had been happy about it, until Nagisa had decided to bring up that private detail.

The whole table went quiet, mixed emotions crossing different features. Makoto almost seemed to choke on his sandwich, not being one to discuss such matters so openly. Sousuke still had his cup of tea lifted to his lips, but then decided to put it back down without taking a sip, considering that safer. Haru's face was void of emotion, but Rin recognised the glimmer of amusement in those azure depths. The brat. Rei was about to open his mouth and try to make the situation right. Apologise for his boyfriend, for his little brat, but Rin knew that wouldn't make a difference. Nagisa was not one to listen under these circumstances, and being honest was the best way to go, just so this all would be over soon.

"I am," Rin replied plainly, not meeting those vibrant eyes. "Last day. Tomorrow I start taking the pill again."

Nagisa perked up at that, scooting closer to Rin, because now they were getting somewhere. "I knew it. Rei didn't believe me, but I was sure I smelled it on you!" Always great to know that people spoke of his heat behind his back, while he had been right there. And Rin had made sure to wash his body thoroughly and get the smell off of him. "So has it been a pleasant heat?"

Chewing on the inside of his cheek Rin tried to keep his cool. This was not one of his favourite subjects in the world. Especially not with one who knew no shame. Nagisa was very open, about everything, and expected the rest to be as well. Of course everyone knew what heat was like, so it was not as if it would be a surprising thing to hear if you were a stranger passing by their shared table. Yet Rin felt no need to have strangers know of his sex life, since that was where the conversation was headed now.

"We had everything arranged well and I have enjoyed myself," Rin answered, not going into too much detail. Nagisa could simply fill in what had happened, since the Omega's mind would come up with all kinds of scenarios regardless.

A pout formed on Nagisa's lips, bottom lip jutting out as his eyes slid towards the rest of the group. He realised he wouldn't get much from Rin, but he soon had found his next victim. The shimmer of excitement lit up his magenta eyes once more. "So Mako-chan, did you…" but Nagisa was never able to finish his question, Rei finally coming to everyone's rescue.

"Ah, Sousuke-kun. I had a question for you," he started, eyes flickering towards his lover and back to the other Beta. "Recently I have not been able to do any swimming or any other sports for that matter, because I do not have much time for it. But I'd like to work out again and work on my overall muscle-tone and get my previous physique back. So if you have the time I would like to schedule a day with you, of course I would give you a compensation for your time." Rei pushed his glasses up a little higher on his nose, doing his best to keep a serious tone, but stay humble at the same time. Polite as always.

A bright smile formed on Nagisa's lips as the new subject flittered into his brain, his enthusiasm directed at that now. "Oh yes, Sou-chan is the best at training people! And Rei really needs to get his build back!"

The hint of a blush stained Sousuke's cheeks, such flattery still not something he could handle very well. It was endearing, though none of them were allowed to actually say it in his presence, but the soft smile on Makoto's lips told Rin their Alpha thought the exact same thing. "Ah, thanks," he muttered, eyes first directed to the table, but then slowly lifting up to meet Rei's gaze. "But just stop by the gym when you have time. I'll make a training regime for you and be sure it will also be possible to use it at home, for when you have less time."

"Thank you so much, Sousuke-kun! I'll come in at the start of next week then. Would you like me to pay every time I stop by?"

Lifting up his hand Sousuke waved away the offer of payment, not believing in earning money on his friends. "Just buy me lunch and we'll call it even."

The mood had changed considerably and Rin's heat wasn't on anyone's mind anymore, or at least not being the prominent subject in some. Makoto would always have it stuck somewhere in his brain, the smell calling it up unconsciously. The same went for Rin, but he was excellent at ignoring it. This was nice, just having lunch while talking about normal things. "You can't just tell Rei to take you out on a date in front of us, Sousuke," Rin teased, smirk already tugging at his lips, because he was never too good at keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, Rei-chan is mine!" Nagisa added, seeming sweet and possessive at first, but the little Omega always had to ruin things. "And if anyone should be flirted with, it's me. I am the one who convinced Rei-chan to have Sou-chan train him, so I should get the thank you date," he ended resolutely, crossing his arms as he nodded firmly at the rest of the group. This was the moment where they just let it all slide, because actually going against Nagisa now would be futile.

Fidgeting in his seat Rei showed some signs of discomfort. Not because he didn't like the subject much, but more about the thought of Nagisa actually dating anyone else. Rei was a Beta, so did not have the same possessive feeling Makoto had towards Haru and Rin, and even Sousuke. But because it was just him and Nagisa, Rei did hold the dominant role, and the thought of Nagisa actually being with anyone else was hard for him. Something the guy had struggled with ever since they had gotten together. Nagisa and he had fought over this countless of times, because for him it was simply too difficult to comprehend why this was alright.

Every book, every lesson they had about the subject, had mentioned an Alpha in a relationship. It was just the easiest way to explain. Leaving all the other possibilities out just made the teaching job easier, even if there were so many exceptions. All of them had understood the difference though and knew there was not just one way, but Rei, he lived for logic. He needed everything to be explained thoroughly and it needed to make sense, preferably on a technical level. Hormones and such were already something he had a hard time to understand, but could let go of. The general relationship roles was something else though. It had become less of a problem, but Nagisa still sometimes knocked on their door in the middle of the night, asking for a place to stay.

Silence was settling between them, creating an awkward energy around them. Rin could practically taste it in the air. Rei was still fidgeting, stare blank as he was consumed by his own thoughts, probably coming up with all kinds of scenarios. The other Beta was avoiding any eye-contact, feeling like this was his fault, even if he hadn't done anything wrong. It was him who had brought the whole dating thing up, though he had chosen his words differently.

In the end it was Makoto who saved their lunch by standing up and walking around the table to Sousuke, giving him a soft kiss on top of his head. "If there is something we all know it's that Sousuke is not very good at flirting, and please don't get your hopes up about this date. The only one Sousuke will be dating, is us." Makoto finished with a teasing tone, though truth was the underlying thought. "And I think instead Nagisa should take Rei out for lunch since Rei will be training really hard, and will deserve some pampering." His signature smile formed on his lips as he glanced at Nagisa, convincing the Omega instantly. Over the years Makoto had gotten more tactful and perhaps also even more manipulative, knowing exactly what to say and when to say it. "Now please excuse me," Makoto finished with a nod, turning away from their table as he made his way towards the men's bathroom.

"Mako-chan!" Nagisa called after him, jumping up from his seat as he followed after the Alpha, never excusing himself from the table. "Where should I take Rei-chan for lunch then?"

Rei seemed to calm down a little after that, a fond smile staining his lips as his gaze followed after Nagisa's retreating back. Normally Nagisa would want to be the one being pampered, but the Omega had found out when he pampered Rei, he would get a lot more out of it. The gratitude Rei would shower him in was even better than the initial pampering. So Nagisa always explained it as a selfish act, but deep down they all knew it wasn't fully the case. There were hints in everything Nagisa did of how much he really cared for Rei.

"You really have your hands full on that one," Sousuke breathed out, shaking his head at everything that had just happened.

"That's what makes him Nagisa," Rei retorted, the moment of doubt having passed now.

A tug at his sleeve made Rin turn towards Haru, who had been silent most of their lunch. In big groups he always kind of disappeared, the introvert in him finding it all very energy consuming. "I want to eat mackerel tonight, so we need to go to the store after this," he simply stated, only letting Rin in on this for now.

"Mackerel again? I don't feel like mackerel," Rin whined in return, rolling his eyes when Haru looked offended.

"There was no mackerel for lunch, so we're eating it tonight." Haru really left no room for argument and Rin didn't think it was the right moment to even talk about this. He was never sure if Haru simply missed the mood change or chose to ignore it, because he was not interested enough in it. Makoto was better at seeing the difference, but even after all this time, Rin still couldn't tell very well. It's what made him so attracted to Haru sometimes. The need to figure him out never ceasing to exist.

"Fine," Rin eventually said. "But tomorrow we'll be eating steak then. I need the protein, Sousuke needs it, and Makoto could definitely use a bit more as well. As do you, by the way." And he really just wanted meat, damn it.

Haru crinkled his nose in disgust, looking at Rin quite displeased, but didn't comment. It was all about giving and taking, and tonight they would be eating mackerel, and chances were, the rest of the week too. Except for tomorrow, because steak was going to happen.

The excited bubbly voice of Nagisa now rose up above their conversation, the two returning from the bathroom. Makoto stalled by the register though, asking for another round of drinks for them all while he was there. It was in that moment that Nagisa didn't pay attention where he was going and ran right into someone. The guy was about as tall as Rin was, so not frighteningly tall, but it was the aura that did it. There was something angry and aggressive about the guy, and Rin could see Rei still beside him, watching the scene with worried eyes.

But as soon as those dark angry eyes landed on Nagisa, they softened. The Omega murmured a hurried apology, smile fluttering on his face, showing nothing but kindness. It was not that Nagisa was clueless and didn't see what kind of person this was. It was simply that he did not care for it. No matter if the guy was an Alpha, no matter what kind of ideas he would have, Nagisa would never be interested.

The guy's hand moved forward without a second thought, reaching for Nagisa's wrist. Sometimes it could be that easy, finding an Omega for yourself. But Nagisa was taken, Rei's scent faint around him, but still there as some kind of stop sign. Arrogant Alphas didn't care for that though, and would ignore it, finding their position far more important and more fitting than a simple Beta's. But before the guy's hand reached Nagisa's arm, Makoto had pushed the Omega a little to the side, making the other Alpha miss.

Dark eyes moved up to see who had gotten in between, finding Makoto towering over him with a smile that showed nothing but kindness. Gritting his teeth the Alpha narrowed his eyes at Makoto, clearly not pleased with him. "He's not yours," he stated, voice rough and demanding.

"Nagisa, please go back to our table," Makoto said first, wanting the Omega to get out of the way. With a slight hesitation Nagisa eventually went, glancing backwards to make sure Makoto would be okay. It was not his problem to begin with, but Makoto would always stand up for his friends. Turning his attention to the other Alpha then, Makoto finally replied. "You are right. He's not mine, but he is already taken, which I believe you know. So if you'd please turn around now and leave us be, it would be appreciated." And that's where you saw the difference between those two. It sounded as if Makoto was asking the guy to leave, as if he had a choice, but the tone deep and levelled, said the guy could not argue at all. The smile was still in place, but Makoto didn't budge, creating some kind of tall wall in front of him.

He did not need to turn aggressive, nor did he need to sound angry. All he needed was his confident body language and a tone that would send the best Alpha running. It had Rin's blood pump fast, the remains of his heat suddenly flaring up as he stared at his Alpha. God, how much he loved Makoto when he acted like this.

Trying to look threatening the guy took one step forward to get in Makoto's personal space, but the Alpha never wavered. Staring down at the guy eventually made him do as Makoto told him to. Turn around and walk away. The whole restaurant had gotten quiet, the energy of two Alphas going against each other always a head turner. But now they had broken apart again, everyone went back to minding their own business.

When the Alpha air disappeared around them, Rin felt his heat cooling down again too, his mind now able to focus on the scene that had unfolded beside him.

Instead of taking his own seat, Nagisa had chosen to sit in Rei's lap instead. Arms were wrapped around each other, and their faces were so close together, they were almost kissing. It was very intimate, possibly too intimate to share in such a public place, but they both needed it right now, instincts calling for it. It was Rei who needed to be comforted now, this moment only flaring up more doubts. Nagisa never doubted, his love so strong and certain.

So Nagisa was whispering to Rei. Soft words that would make Rei's worries ebb away with time. "I am yours, but more importantly, you are mine. Only mine, forever. You are everything I need, and I will never need anyone else. All I want is you."

...

Let me know what you thought of this one!

I am going to try and write the SouHaru oneshot on Friday, with the handcuffs and all :) I'll warn in the next chapter update if it's up or not ^^

Love, Dana


	8. Chapter 8

I have been wanting to do this chapter for some time now... It is time for a change... dundundun...  
Little warning before you start reading! I always imagine Rin's language to be a bit more colourful, especially when he's really angry and upset. So... yes :D

And for who has missed it! The SouHaru oneshot is up, guys! It's called Acting on Revenge, so go check it out!

...

"So how did it go today?" Rin asked casually, gaze focused on the TV. Sousuke had been flipping through channels, trying to find a show interesting enough to watch. Haru was sitting on the floor, close enough to the side table so he could make use of it, drawing pad spread out on the dark wooden surface. A sharp pencil was drawing subtle lines here and there, creating depth in the portrait he was making. For a while Rin had followed his hand, seeing how Sousuke's face was carved into the paper more and more. But in the end he favoured watching the TV, the noise pulling him in together with the flashing colours.

Teal eyes slid over to Rin for a second, the question not really sinking in at first. "Was alright," he eventually replied, remembering what he had done today. Rei had come over to the gym to work on his endurance and muscle build, and he had been quite enthusiastic when he entered the building. Rin had been there at first as well, but eventually left with his coach to continue his training inside the water. But Rin had experience working with Rei, having personally helped him swim better and learn all the different strokes.

Unfortunately Sousuke was not one to overly share and did not see the point now, even if Rin was honestly curious. From across the couch he gave Sousuke a kick against the shin, making those teal eyes move towards him again, this time eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. "How did it go?" Rin asked once more, emphasizing his words this time.

"It was fine. I worked out a plan, he followed it, and now he can pretty much work out on his own. He'll come back in next week and we'll see if we can add more to his schedule." Sousuke's tone was low and held that slight annoyance caused by Rin's kick. The guy was not really one to share, and this still wasn't a very interesting explanation, but Rin was aware he would not get more out of the Beta. Mostly because Sousuke personally didn't see anything interesting in it, so wouldn't share the details. The guy could be so difficult, but there was no point fighting over this now.

Deep red eyes slid over Sousuke's face as the Beta glanced back at the TV, focus gone from the conversation they were having. His attention was now on some type of reality show. They had thrown a bunch of different people inside a house and had them fend for themselves. The whole concept wasn't clear to Rin, but he knew there was a lot of drama there. The producers had really chosen the special ones to make the show interesting, and the different roles they all held made it all even more complicated. None of them really wanted to see the show, except for Makoto, who currently wasn't even here. He had a late class at the pool and would be home soon. Unfortunately they had gotten used to watching this show, so even Sousuke couldn't stop himself from really absorbing all the ridiculous scenes. One had started crying, again.

"So did you also have fun with Rei? Did you talk about anything?" Rin had turned his attention back to Sousuke, intent on continuing this conversation.

Teal eyes snapped back to Rin's face, and for a moment he could see the irritation in his features. But he stopped himself from saying anything short, knowing Rin just wanted to have a conversation. Just wanted to talk to his boyfriend, because it was a healthy thing to do, and Sousuke had gotten better at doing just that. "It was nice," Sousuke started, pausing a little longer as he collected the rest of the words he needed, choosing them carefully. "We talked about the training and how it would all work, and about us and about Nagisa and he." Again he fell silent, gaze sliding back to the TV when someone screeched in happiness. "Eventually we talked about what happened last week. How he had felt and he asked me what it was like for me, being the Beta and all." He shrugged, as if it didn't matter much, but Rin knew it did. Sousuke and Rei hadn't been great friends at first, but eventually they grew closer together once their roles in relationships really became an important part of their lives. "It was nice to talk about it with someone who's not in this relationship."

Smiling Rin turned back to the TV, happy to hear that. He didn't need to hear what they had actually talked about, because it was something between the two Betas. There were things Rin only shared with Haru.

Silence settled between them again, two pair of eyes directed at the TV. There was now some kind of voting taking place, the contestants, or however you wanted to call them, were all hating on one particular person. Why? Because he just fitted the part. And he was indeed kind of a jackass, getting on everyone's nerves, trying to meddle in everyone's forming relationships. There indeed had been some TV sex already, hidden away under the blankets. Makoto had been so thrilled when it happened, calling Nagisa to discuss this particular moment.

"Makoto is going to be sad that he missed this," Haru muttered, apparently distracted by the TV as well. His pencil was poised on the paper, stilled right on Sousuke's nose.

As the final announcement came and the guy was told to leave the premises, the rest of the drama started. He started yelling all kinds of obscenities at the others, because apparently he now had the freedom to. It was quite the cliché, but the kind of cliché Makoto would die for. And it was quite hilarious when the guy punched the door and found it actually hurting his hand more than the door. That did make Rin chuckle. This whole thing was just really pathetic.

Right as the show ended, the three heard the front door open, signalling Makoto was finally home. All three were waiting for him to enter, their bodies stilling completely. Rin was already shooting glances over his shoulder, wanting to deliver the news first, an excited grin on his lips. And then the door to the hallway opened, and they could hear the flip of Makoto's phone as he hang up on someone, ending a call.

"Guess who got voted off…" Rin said in a teasing tone, wiggling his eyebrows at their Alpha. Instantly Makoto's interest was piqued, green eyes growing wide as he looked at Rin. Excitement was thumping through his body as he moved forward, walking towards the living room area. And of course Rin couldn't wait till Makoto actually guessed. "Freaking Henry!"

"Really?!"Makoto's tone was high pitched, his smile matching the twinkle in his eyes. He crouched down at the back of the couch, leaning his arms on the back rest.

Even Haru had to smile at Makoto's behaviour, it being something almost endearing. Reality shows were really the Alpha's weakness, but thankfully the guy didn't want to participate in one. That would be a nightmare. "You really missed a great episode. He didn't appreciate being voted off much," Sousuke's pitched in, gaze now also on Makoto with a lopsided smile gracing his lips.

"Did you record it?" Makoto almost squeaked, pupils dilated as he looked from Rin to Sousuke to Haru, waiting for the answer. He would be watching it first thing in the morning, actually getting out of bed early for this.

Haru's pencil slid across the paper again, shadowing under Sousuke's eyes now to create the dark look the Beta held. "I planned it right when I got home," he said absentmindedly. He was the only one who had actually remembered to record it, even before the show had started, and Makoto was going to love him forever for it. Rin should remember these things too. It meant pampering and Rin loved being pampered by the Alpha.

"Thank you, Haru," Makoto murmured, smiling fondly at the Omega. And then he fell silent. Rin could practically see the wheels turning in his head, trying to plan in the show during his morning routine. Nagisa would be called early tomorrow and he better be ready for it, because this would need to be discussed. It was a miracle Nagisa hadn't called already. And then Makoto's eyes lit up again, remembering something else. "Oh, before I forget, Kisumi just called, and I invited him over for dinner on Friday."

No one answered right away, this sudden news hitting them like a brick. Rin could feel his stomach tighten, squeezing the emotion out. Invite Kisumi for dinner, in their home? It was a ridiculous idea, one no one agreed with, except for the unknowing Alpha. The one who should be anticipating on these things, should feel these things, but he was always so trustworthy and blind when it came down to this. Makoto didn't even notice the shift in mood now, oblivious to how this made the rest of the group feel. Haru's pencil had stilled on the paper again, and this time he actually decided to put it down, not wanting to finish his drawing now. Sousuke was staring at the TV, but not really seeing the shift in colours anymore, his brain trying to wrap its mind around this. And Rin, Rin was staring at Makoto as if he had lost his mind, the Omega carrying his emotion quite out in the open, especially when it came down to his lovers.

"And why would we want Kisumi over for dinner?" Rin gritted out, trying to not shove all of his feelings into his words right from the start. But his voice was low and threatening, making sure the Alpha knew he was upsetting them all.

Still clueless Makoto let his gaze shift between the four of them. Now he noticed the way Sousuke's foot was nervously tapping on the floor, bouncing up and down. And the way Haru was gripping the rough fabric of his jeans, knuckles turning white at the sheer force of it. But Rin was the more obvious one, staring straight at him, challenging him to go against him. Makoto should know better, but he was so blind. "I don't understand," he muttered, clearly confused by the whole situation. "Isn't he a friend of all of us?"

"For fuck's sake, Makoto," Rin replied, rubbing his forehead to massage some of the anger away. It was really coming up now, the tight feeling in his stomach growing more uncomfortable by the second. "Honestly how can you… Why don't you see… Just fuck, Makoto!" He couldn't even really explain why this was a stupid idea, and why Kisumi should not enter this place, should never enter this place while they are all here. In public it was alright, sort of. Rin would still feel on edge, but it could be ignored. This was different. But Makoto was just so gullible and Kisumi was a sneaky bastard.

The confused look only grew stronger on Makoto's face, his brain not keeping up with Rin's random rambling. Nothing was explained so far and he still believed this was an alright plan. "What don't I see?" he asked softly, no trace noticeable of his Alpha role. The confusion kept it down and he was not one who didn't allow his Omegas to talk back to him. This needed to be a healthy relationship, based on equality, but Rin wondered how long this would last currently. Makoto would not agree with them at all.

"Oh, I don't know?" Rin started, sarcasm seeping into his words like venom, spitting it out at their blind Alpha. "Perhaps the fact that all Kisumi wants is for you to claim him as your Omega and fuck him senseless, you freaking idiot."

As if he had been slapped in the face Makoto instantly shot up from his crouching position, green eyes turning a little darker as he stared down at Rin. At first he didn't say anything, just shifted his gaze between the other three, seeing if all of them agreed with what Rin had just spewed in not such a friendly matter. Haru avoided his eyes completely, his whole stance showing off hostility. Sousuke did glance up out of the corner of his eyes, but his lip was a thin line across his face, and his eyebrows were scrunched up between his eyes. They were not happy.

"Kisumi is a friend," Makoto stated, the Alpha vibration now back in his voice. "Has been our friend since we were little. We all know him individually and have befriended him that way too. Our childhood friend is coming over for dinner on Friday."

With wide eyes Rin stared up at Makoto, wondering if their Alpha had really lost his mind this time. "Are you freaking kidding me?" he exclaimed, finding this the best way to reason with Makoto. "You can't be serious right now. This is the dumbest…"And then Sousuke grabbed his wrist, shutting him up right away, because finishing that sentence may not be the smartest move. The air around them had shifted into something darker, thicker, anger sparking all around them.

"What Rin is trying to say," Sousuke tried to fix. "Is that bringing Kisumi into our home crosses some kind of line. I have to admit I don't feel it as strongly as Rin and Haru do, but the fact that I noticed tells me it's really bad for them. And I don't think it's a good idea if he does come here. He called you for a reason. He could've called any of us, but he chose you. I do believe he has an ulterior motive." It was told clean and with care, really getting the point across, and it did silence Makoto for a while.

With arms crossed Makoto had put up a barrier. He was currently alone in his opinion, no one backing him up, or even understanding him. Moving from one leg to the other he tried to get rid of the tension in his body, anger slithering through his entire body.

"I don't want him to come over, Makoto," Haru pitched in as well, really showing off on what side he was. He even lifted up his azure eyes and looked him straight in the eyes, letting his message get across.

Makoto still stayed silent, stepping backwards and then moving to the window, staring out at the dark sky outside. Though Rin was certain he was mostly staring at his own reflection, the light of the living room turning the window in a mirror. The muscles in Makoto's shoulders moved, his hands clenching and unclenching in his sides where he kept them. And then finally Makoto spoke again, giving them his answer to their explanation.

"Kisumi is coming over for dinner on Friday," he started, and Rin was about to throw a few more colourful words towards their Alpha, letting him know how stupid he was being. "I am not going to cancel on him now and none of you are going to call him up either." A demand, but Rin noticed the Alpha tone was not present. Nothing subtle actually pressuring them into listening to him. Instead something else was laced into his voice. Makoto clacked with his tongue, irritation visible. "Because if I as the Alpha didn't notice any of this. Didn't notice Kisumi wants me to… fuck him as Rin put it. It means it's not affecting me. It means I am not interested in him in any way, and have no intention of bringing him into our relationship." The weight of Makoto's words was slowly seeping into Rin's veins, his anger ebbing away, making place for something else. "Never have I betrayed you, looked at any other person the wrong way. Never have we spoken of bringing someone else into this. Because it's not necessary. Because we don't want anyone else. Because all I have ever wanted, were the three of you.

"I think I deserve more trust than any of you are giving me right now."

Disappointment. That was the what Makoto was feeling, was trying to convey in his words, in his tone. Makoto was disappointed, with every right to. Guilt, shame, embarrassment were quickly creeping down Rin's throat, blocking any word from coming out.

"I'm going to bed," Makoto then announced, moving away from the window, walking towards the little hallway that led to their bedroom. "Lock up before you go too." And then he disappeared.

This was not going to be the end of this though. They were going to be noticing this conversation, this fight, for the rest of the week. Right up until Kisumi actually came over for dinner. Their childhood friend. The one that wanted to be Makoto's Omega for as long as Rin could remember. And never had Makoto once shown interest back.

None of them had actually apologised to Makoto before he had left.

...

Dramaaa... I hope it wasn't too odd... I did leave some things unanswered, but they will be answered in the next coming chapters. Also, I do really love Kisumi, so don't see this as some misplaced hate ;) He's a cutiepie, but he fitted the role the best :)

I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought so far! And what oneshot would you like to see next?  
\- MakoHaru  
\- RinHaru  
\- SouMako  
\- or something else?  
And do you have a certain plot idea in mind? Let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

Such a quick update! First of all thank you for all the voting on what oneshot I should write next. I got really motived and it is already posted! MakoHaru was the most wanted one, followed closely by SouMako, so that one will be next. I do have a few questions about that one, so read the end notes if you are interested in them! The MakoHaru story is called Pleasing You. You can find it on my profile!

Now please enjoy this chapter. I made Haru have a moment to shine, so I hope you like it and... that it's actually close to his character. He's the hardest one for me.

...

An egg was sizzling in a pan, crisping up at the edges, because the stove was on just a little too high. Everyone was just a little distracted. Mostly because Makoto had gotten up earlier than the rest, minding his own business as he got ready for the day. He was currently doing the laundry for whatever reason. The only one Rin could currently think of was to avoid them, at all costs. And he didn't want to pressure Makoto in feeling better, because they had really hurt him the previous night. An apology still hadn't made its way off his lips. Somewhere Rin still thought it wasn't okay for Kisumi to be here. He didn't trust the guy, no matter what.

A spatula moved through the pan, making sure the egg didn't stick to the surface. It was a little too late though, Haru's mind not really where it should be. And Rin wasn't there to help. His forehead was propped on Haru's left shoulder, his arms crossed around the other Omega's waist, hands meeting at his stomach. It made moving more difficult for Haru, but he didn't make a move to shake Rin off, not minding the attention currently.

They were all a little on edge, emotions simmering right under the surface, all too afraid to let them out. Sousuke was trying to wash them away in the shower. He had been in there far longer than he usually would, but none of them complained.

"So what do we do now?" Rin muttered against Haru's back, voice muffled slightly, thick with emotion. Carefully he lifted his head up to see Haru's reaction. He really hoped that the other Omega would come with a solution. Didn't he have some kind of telepathy going on with Makoto? Haru should be able to fix this. Come with the answer to this problem, so all could actually breathe normally again and not have this guilt gnawing away at them.

Haru casted a look over his shoulder, one eyebrow rose slightly as his azure eyes gazed deep into Rin's. "I'm not the one who is good at solving emotional things, Rin," he replied in his usual monotone, but Rin could feel Haru tensing up in his arms. Even if Haru wasn't great at solving these things, it didn't mean he didn't want to. They all wanted to. This weird silence that had settled around them, all because their Alpha was avoiding them, was making them feel uncomfortable. It was this itch they couldn't scratch, missing the casual talks they had with Makoto. This comforting feeling was gone, and of course it wouldn't be forever like this. Makoto wasn't one to hold grudges. But he was hurt, and he was allowed to be hurt.

A tired sigh escaped Rin. He hadn't slept well last night, the previous night running through his mind over and over again. He should've said things differently, done things differently, but it was easy to talk afterwards. The screwing up had already been done. Opening his mouth Rin got ready to answer Haru, say something meaningful, or he hoped he was able to, but then Makoto walked in on them.

"Hey," he said softly, green eyes shifting from Rin to Haru and then settling on the pan with eggs. Rin could tell he was tired too, skin discoloured right under his eyes. "Are you almost done? I'd like to leave soon."

Haru was not one of the fastest in the morning, and he still needed to fry some mackerel to fit his usual breakfast, but nothing was usual now. "Yeah, the eggs are done," he said, lifting his gaze up towards Makoto for a split second, and then quickly moved it back down to the frying pan. "We'll eat quickly and then we can go. Sousuke should be done too."

"Sousuke is getting dressed and said he will eat something at work, so we'll leave in fifteen minutes then. I'll drop you both off at the pool." And with that said Makoto disappeared again. It was almost a normal conversation, almost, but not quite. Rin hadn't even dared to speak, afraid he would mess it up more, say the wrong thing again. He didn't want to hurt Makoto, no one ever wanted to hurt Makoto. He was a good guy, a great guy, one of the best guys he had ever had the honour to meet. And the guy loved him, deeply. But here Rin was, hurting that almost perfect guy.

Rin groaned in defeat as he placed his forehead back against Haru's shoulder, though it was not as comfortable as before. Haru was busying himself with plating the eggs, moving around more than before. "We are such assholes," he whined, his arms tightening around Haru's waist.

"We're not," Haru assured, though Rin was not entirely convinced. "We just didn't think and spoke too soon. We also didn't give Makoto the benefit of the doubt and jumped to conclusions. Not to mention you called him an idiot and unintelligent." Humming then Haru thought about his answer a little more. "I guess we are assholes, and you were the biggest one."

Rin groaned once more, not finding his lover very helpful at this point. "Thanks for that," he muttered, pushing himself away from Haru then.

"You know he loves you," Haru casted over his shoulder as he finished plating the eggs, having dressed them with toast, so it was some kind of filling breakfast. They had ten minutes left, so had some time to actually eat. "And you know that he also understands where we are coming from. Makoto always misses it when people come on to him, because he doesn't… he doesn't think anyone would actually be interested in him. He counts himself the luckiest man with the three of us. It has gotten less over time, but I am certain that in the beginning he thought we'd all leave him, finding something better." Haru sighed as he put down the plates on the kitchen table, finding this stretching talk irritating, but… he needed to get his point across, and people needed words to understand. "You know Makoto too. It's just how Makoto is."

Sliding down in a seat Rin let Haru's words work in on him, really appreciating the little speech. Rin always got caught in his own emotions, them vibrating through his body with such force it was hard to think of anything else. He had always been more emotional than the rest, so dealing with other people's emotions was difficult. "He's still an idiot for ever thinking that though," Rin replied first, taking the first bite of egg and toast to fill his stomach. "We'd be lost without him."

"We'd be lost without each other," Haru added. "If it's not us four, we're not complete. It doesn't matter who would leave."

Rin's mind wondered back to a moment that took place years ago. It was a real breakthrough in their relationship. One that had changed everything. It was the first real step to telling each other that they belonged together like this. Sousuke had wanted to leave, feeling like he didn't belong, and it had been Makoto who had told him to stay, really told him. Sousuke hadn't been allowed to leave, and he had indeed stayed. After that none of them had wanted to leave anymore.

"Do you think Makoto now thinks he should leave? That this trust issue really becomes an issue?" Rin asked. This hollow feeling was fanning out in his chest, making him unable to really eat further. It was a sickening thought, one that made him feel nauseous. He couldn't even really think of it, but there he had voiced it already, baring his intimate feelings out for Haru.

"Makoto belongs here."

The answer frustrated Rin, because it didn't really say anything. Yeah, the Alpha belonged with him and should not ever leave, but that didn't mean the thought hadn't crossed his mind. Maybe he was already mentally packing his shit. Maybe he would come back home after he had dropped everyone off and pack his stuff to move somewhere else. They would never hear of him again, and he would just be gone, and this would never be the same again. After that Haru would leave, chasing after Makoto, because that was where he belonged far more. It had always been Makoto and Haru, so Makoto would let Haru back in without question. For a while it would be just Sousuke and Rin. Sousuke was his best friend, so he would stay, taking care of Rin who would already be falling apart. Eventually it would be too much for the Beta, and he would leave too, finding someone who was better fitting and…

"Stop being such a drama queen," Haru said in his monotone. "Makoto is not going to leave. It never even crossed his mind, because it's Makoto. Rin, it's Makoto. Stop worrying and eat your breakfast." And with that Haru closed the conversation. It seemed so simple when Haru explained it like that, but his brain just worked differently. Rin was the overdramatic, romantic, emotional shit out of the four of them, but this was better. Of course Makoto was not going to leave, because it's fucking Makoto. The guy would jump off a bridge before he would ever even think of leaving.

They ate breakfast in silence then, Rin's heart put a little at ease. He still didn't feel like eating, but it was better, and Makoto would be mad if he didn't take proper care of himself. After the plates were empty Haru took them back off the table and put them in the dishwasher, cleaning after himself as he wiped down the counter. Rin was tuning out again, mind off to a happy time where they were all just spread out on the couch, watching some kind of sappy movie that made them all feel warmed.

"Get up," Haru suddenly announced, giving Rin a long stare that demanded his attention. Confused Rin did as he was told, thinking it may be because they were leaving. But then Haru opened his arms and motioned for Rin to step in.

Rin's heart swelled a little as he moved forward, feeling Haru's arms envelop around him, hugging him as close as he could. Burying his face in Haru's neck, Rin took a deep breath, relishing in the comforting smell of the other Omega. He felt better now, much better. It had been a very selfless act, because Haru was not a fan of hugging, preferred not to. So this was all for Rin, to put him at ease, keep his dramatic thoughts at a minimum. "Thank you," he whispered, letting the words hang in the air for a little while.

Eventually it was time to leave. The uncomfortable silence had settled around them again, Makoto not sharing a word with either of them. It wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't so different from the usual. The ride after that was filled with more silence. Only when Sousuke got out did they share a few words. Wishing him a good day, telling him they would be here around five thirty again to pick him up. This unnecessary talk they suddenly needed. As long as a few words were shared. Haru didn't really seem to notice, a man of few words to begin with. Rin had been lucky Haru had said so much this morning.

And then they got to Haru and Rin's stop. Haru was in the front seat, beside Makoto, so the speech was mostly directed to him. Rin was right behind Makoto, hidden away from gazes he may not want to see.

"I'll be here to pick you up a quarter passed five," Makoto said, a smile on his lips that was not as real as his usual one. The one that shone through in his eyes.

"We also need to do groceries. That place by Sousuke's gym has fresh produce today, so we can go there," Haru simply said, ignoring the heavy mood completely. He knew they had reached a bump in the road, but he would let it be. Makoto just needed to solve things for himself first, and then they would talk further. Now there was no point to.

Makoto nodded in return as a confirmation, finding that enough to let the two out and get on his way. But Haru was bold, and took what he wanted before saying goodbye. Rin watched him move forward and plant a soft kiss on Makoto's lips. The Alpha looked confused at first, but accepted it without question. Haru lingered a little longer, making sure Makoto got the point. That they would not stop saying goodbye properly, with a kiss.

"Have a good day at work and I'll see you later." And then Haru slipped out of the car and closed the door with a final thud.

Rin felt he was unable to move, alone in the car with Makoto now. He was not as bold as Haru, at least not in situations like these. Yelling was more his thing, not this awkward feeling where there was no right thing to say. Mostly he wanted to make it right. Do something that would fix this entire thing and make Makoto not be hurt anymore. A time machine would come in handy now.

Wondering why Rin wasn't moving, Makoto turned slightly to look at the other Omega, mouth opened to raise a question, but by then Rin was already moving forward. He took a shot, one without really thinking about it. Haru had done it, and then so could Rin. He accepted the challenge, one that never even had been set, but this way he could handle it. Roughly he pressed his lips against Makoto's, sinking into those inviting lips. Rin even let his tongue slip through, deepening the kiss to settle his own heart a little, and of course Makoto responded, because he was Makoto.

Of course tears had started streaming down Rin's cheeks, a sob bubbling up, making its way into the kiss. That was when Rin finally broke the kiss and pulled back, trying to hide his tears as best as he could, but the emotions had already trickled to the surface, and he had burst. "I'm sorry, Makoto," he muttered, the tears making his voice break along the way. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." It almost became a chant, the same words spilling from his lips over and over again, until Makoto finally shut him up.

"I love you too, Rin."

Rin cried a little longer after that, but he felt better, much better. Eventually he had pulled himself together enough to actually leave the car, and as he did, Makoto was shooting him a smile, the right one this time. And again he felt his heart swell. He was the one that should count himself lucky with these three guys that made him feel this secure, even when he had acted like a jackass.

Opening the door Rin got out, but right as he wanted to close the door, Makoto shot one last line at him.

"I'm still not cancelling on Kisumi though."

...

How was that? Too sappy? I don't know... But Kisumi is at least still coming over for dinner. I have more plans for that!

Now the SouMako thing. A few of you had been interested in the scene where Makoto had left the house after catching Sousuke and Haru, and I am thinking of using that as the SouMako scene. Where Makoto gives himself to Sousuke. But would you actually rather see the entire scene? See Makoto catch them and all? It would be from Makoto's POV and of course it means a short chapter fic, so it'll take longer to update!

Love, Dana


	10. Chapter 10

Another update, sooner than expected! There is quite a bit of speech in here, which I consider my biggest weakness, so I hope all flows well...

On another happy note! After getting quite the bit of feedback on the SouMako thing, I got really inspired and started writing it! The first chapter is up, and the title is The Rules of Life, so find it under that name on my profile! Thank you all for giving me your opinion on this! I will answer you as soon as possible!

Now enjoy!

...

Friday had come a lot sooner than anticipated. The mood had improved considerably after Rin had apologised and had shown his remorse, but as the day grew closer, the group got on edge again. Haru had burned the fish the night prior, ruining a perfect dish. This did mean they were getting take-out and Rin actually didn't mind the change of food. At least he could get some meat again. Sousuke had chipped his chin while shaving, turning the bathroom in a bloodbath. Not a pretty sight and not something Makoto could handle so early in the morning. The little white Band-Aid did make a cute accessory.

And Rin, well… he had forgotten his jammers, so had to borrow a badly fitting one from one of his teammates, it really not leaving much to the imagination. His mind was just all over the place, mostly making up scenarios for that evening, coming up with horrifying scenes along the way. One where Kisumi simply asked if Makoto wanted to leave them all and come home with him, which Makoto then eagerly agreed to. Not the best thing to think of while sliding across the water, performing a… questionable butterfly stroke. He sincerely hoped no one would notice the bump on his head, received by hitting the opposite wall of the pool.

The only one who seemed alright, was Makoto. He was fluttering through his days as usual, and had the right of mind to actually get stuff for dinner. Not that he would be cooking, because he was just not very good at it. So Rin hoped Haru would do better than the previous night, and not burn the pork Makoto had gotten. It would be such a waste and the pork seemed to be the only plus side to this evening so far. Rin was still not looking forward to this little get together with Kisumi.

But he would just need to get over it since the clock was already hitting six and Kisumi could be here any minute now. Awkwardly they were hanging around the living room. Sousuke was setting the table, taking out the good plates. Apparently they had good plates. Haru was hidden away in the kitchen, and so far nothing smelled burned. Makoto was comfortably seated on the couch, flipping through channels as he tried to find something to watch, clearly still not affected by the situation. And Rin was just standing beside the couch, fussing with the polo he was wearing, wondering when he had even gotten this.

Letting his eyes slide through the room, Rin tried to see if they seemed fake. As if they didn't look like a couple at all, but more like a bunch of guys living together who occasionally had sex. He tried to notice what Kisumi would notice as soon as he entered the door. To Rin it just looked like home…

And then the doorbell rang. Rin actually flinched, body going rigid as eyes widened, surprised by the sudden sound. Stupid. He knew it would happen any second and still he wasn't ready for it. His heart really started racing now, that one scenario moving through his brain again as an ugly reminder of what could happen.

"Rin, would you mind getting that?"

The soft timbre pulled Rin out of his thoughts as he slowly glanced down at the source. Makoto was staring up at him, this kind smile on his lips that made his heart settle just a little, it comforting his nerves slightly. But the request made his throat turn dry. Why did he need to open the door first and welcome Kisumi into their home? Makoto had invited him and was currently the only one that actually was looking forward to this dinner. Rin wanted to refuse. Tell Makoto he should do it himself and stalk of like some spoiled kid. But he wouldn't. Makoto deserved more than that, and Rin would grant him the benefit of the doubt. Would trust in Makoto's judgement. And so Rin nodded shortly, turning towards the hallway door.

Entering the hallway Rin could see the outline of Kisumi through the fogged glass of the front door. He was really here.

As he let the final hesitation slip away Rin opened the door, holding his breath as the person that is Kisumi appeared in front of him. This casual but flirty smile was on his lips. One Rin remembered from when they were younger. He really hadn't changed much over the years. Except for those fine worry lines in the corner of his eyes. Those were new. But those violet eyes still sparkled as his smile grew wider when he noticed Rin.

"Rin!" he greeted excitedly, stepping forward and instantly embracing Rin in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again!" He was so free in things like this, not caring how it would look if Kisumi hugged him like this. To him it was just normal. And no matter how hard Rin tried to see anything fake in how Kisumi acted, he didn't find any. Every word Kisumi said, was meant, genuine excitement tracing his tone.

A bit overwhelmed Rin didn't respond at first, only giving Kisumi a short tap on the back as reaction to the hug. "H-hey," he said, voice breaking along the way to show off his surprise. His upbringing taught him he needed to be polite, and there really was no reason for him not to be. But the following words were still tough to say. "I'm glad you could make it."

Parting Kisumi held on to Rin's hands just a little longer, a meaningful smile staining his lips. "Thank you for inviting me."

Rin decided not to continue on this, and he realised it was possibly weird that he had not once smiled yet, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was too nervous to. And so he simply led the way inside, opening the hallway door for Kisumi and really letting him in. Coats and shoes had been discarded of before, and Rin found Kisumi had dressed really nicely. A dress shirt with clean cut black pants. He was trying to impress someone and Rin could only imagine whom.

"Kisumi, glad you could come!" Makoto greeted, that familiar inviting smile on his lips that instantly made you feel at home. Rin expected another hug, Kisumi jumping Makoto the second he could. But instead they simply bumped fists and shot each other sweet smiles. And Rin appreciated it, because Makoto did it for them, all of them, making sure the evening wasn't off to a bad start. "I hope you found this place easily."

Violet eyes had already moved on from Makoto, trying to find everyone inside the apartment, but he replied nonetheless. "Yeah, no problem at all." And then his eyes landed on Sousuke, who had been hiding in shadows, trying to delay this moment for as long as he could. "Sousuke!" And the Beta got a fist bump too, and another happy smile, genuine as every single one had been. But Kisumi's eyes still weren't done searching, sliding through every crook of the room. "Is Haru not here?" he questioned, disappointment slightly visible in his tone.

"Ah, he's in the kitchen getting dinner ready. We should be able to start soon," Makoto replied. The look he had in his eyes was strange to Rin. Fondness with a trace of understanding, but what exactly did he understand? What exactly was going on here? "Haru!" he then called. "Come say hi."

Reluctantly Haru came shuffling around the corner, darkened look in his eyes. "Hey," he said shortly, and then lingered in the doorway a little longer.

Without warning Kisumi shot forward, gleeful smile on his lips as he wrapped Haru in a tight hug. And Haru had not been quick enough to deflect, unprepared for such a sudden act of kindness coming from their friend. "Haru! I'm so happy you are here too. I was afraid not everyone would be able to make it, but here everyone is!"

Prying himself away from Kisumi, Haru instantly averted his eyes, confused by the amount of bodily contact that had just happened. "Makoto told us all to be here, so we're all here," Haru answered honestly.

"Ah, that's not how it went!" Makoto tried to cover up, because it was rude, and we didn't want to insult the guest before dinner had even started. "I just told everyone we were having you over for dinner, and so we all planned to be here today. Of course we all were very excited to see you today!" The lie came so easily, and thankfully Kisumi bought it as well, smiling that half flirty smile of his as he nodded in response.

Silence settled between them and Rin could feel the awkward mood rising again, but he was not about to be the savoir. But Kisumi didn't seem to need one, his interest already moving somewhere else as his violet eyes slid through the apartment. They settled on a small cabinet they had to the side, picture frames adorning the top. With a skip in his step Kisumi made his way over there and glanced through them all, eyes unable the focus on only one. They were of memories the four had shared together, some with friends and family, others with just them. More and more had been added over time, and soon it would be too full to hold any new ones, but they'd figure something out by then.

Again that fond smile formed on Makoto's lips, though Rin saw a hint of sadness in those green eyes. Slowly the Alpha made his way over to Kisumi and looked at the pictures as well, pointing out some and giving them an explanation. "This was taken during our very first holiday together. We had gone to a lake a few towns over and had camped out there. Our budget wasn't very big and this seemed like a good solution. A kind couple had passed by as we swam in the lake and we asked them to take a picture. And right as they do, a fish swims by and slithers passed Sousuke foot. This is why he's pulling that face."

A soft chuckle made its way off Kisumi's lips as he takes in the picture. "That seems like it was really fun!"

"It was," Rin pitched in. Why he had joined them by the cabinet he wasn't sure of, but he was here now. "Though I could've lived without the bugs and the small forest fire Haru started."

"He did not start a small forest fire!" Makoto defended, though the blush on his cheeks said he was not telling the truth now. Haru had started a fire, claiming he could cook anywhere, and that the fire was not too big. Throwing more wood on it had definitely been one of the dumbest ideas Haru had had.

Raising an eyebrow Rin glanced up at Makoto, clacking his tongue to reprimand Makoto for his lie. "I think that scorched oak tree begs the differ. It was blackened completely when we left the campsite. It's a miracle we weren't called afterwards for it or that no one noticed the smoke."

"Or Makoto shrieking for someone to get water from the lake to put it out," Sousuke said from right behind them, watching the pictures now with crossed arms. "And I am still certain that fish had teeth."

Violet eyes were filled with amusement, watching them all interact with one another. He looked genuinely happy, smile so wide it seemed to burst right off his face. It was an endearing sight, but it also put Rin on edge. Because that look in his eyes, the one that seemed to follow them everywhere, was filled with longing. This is what Kisumi wanted and that was why he was here, wriggling their way in. Maybe they shouldn't have been so nice to him. Maybe he had the wrong idea now. He should be less friendly, should distance himself now. That would be better. Kisumi should not think that he actually had a shot here, just because they were nice to him.

"There were no fish with teeth in that lake. Otherwise we wouldn't have been allowed to swim there," Haru said plainly, having joined them as well. "And the fire was particularly small. Others had been there before us and had burned down that tree." The first thing was of course true. The latter… not as much, and Kisumi knew that as well of course, grinning widely at Haru, envisioning the whole situation. "And dinner is ready. Can someone carry everything out the kitchen?"

A hand wrapped around his wrist, and as Rin followed the source, he looked up in sweet green eyes. "Rin and I will get the food. You can all take your seats at the table and we'll be right there," Makoto announced and then pulled Rin towards the kitchen.

As soon as they were out of sight and hearing range from the others, Makoto dragged Rin forward and captured him in a sudden kiss. It wasn't the soft sweet kiss Rin usually got in situations like this, but passionate and hard, teeth clashing together. When it ended Rin was gasping for air, partially wondering what had just happened, partially not really caring at all. "Thank you for being so nice to Kisumi," Makoto muttered, making Rin crash down from this nice high instantly. "I was a little worried at first, thinking you'd all be rude to him and pretty much chase him out, but you didn't, and actually have been talking to him." With a pleased smile Makoto stepped away and grabbed a pan of the furnace.

"I still don't trust him, Makoto," Rin sputtered out, keeping his gaze on the floor. This was exactly not what Makoto wanted to hear, and this may receive more disappointment coming from the Alpha, but he also wanted to be honest.

The pan was placed back on the furnace and Makoto took an extra second to gather his thoughts. "I spoke too soon, didn't I?" Makoto replied, smile tugging at his lips, but not quite reaching his eyes. He shook his head and sighed, clearly tired of this all. "You know why Kisumi called me, Rin?" he asked, turning his head to look at the Omega over his shoulder. He didn't wait for a reply though, continuing right away. "Because I am the only one who actually invites him over and hangs out with him." Makoto wiped a hand over his face, rubbing away some worry lines.

Rin wasn't sure where this was going, but decided to keep quiet. If Makoto put it like that, they actually hadn't been very good friends. It's not like they hung out a lot during their teen years, but Kisumi was a good guy. He just showed that too. And hanging out without Makoto shouldn't be a problem at all. It would be fun. Working out with the guy, going to the movies, just something.

"You know he's here for you, Rin," Makoto suddenly said, surprising Rin completely. "He's here for you and for Haru, because he wants to talk. I can't tell you what about, but I know he needs his friends right now."

"But why?" Rin asked, it being the only intelligent thing he could think of. This was all very sudden and didn't make any sense at all. Why would Kisumi want to talk to Haru and Rin, and not wonderful listener Makoto, who would help wherever he could? This was not Rin's field of expertise. Hell, he usually made things worse.

Hands settled on his hips as Makoto steadied him, closing the distance between their bodies once more. He was smiling down at Rin, it filled with so much love it made Rin hold his breath. Questions still fluttered through his brain, bewildered at the thought of needing to talk to Kisumi. But no matter what Makoto would say next, he would listen. Not because he was the Alpha or because he felt a need to please, but because he trusted Makoto. And if Makoto thought it was necessary to talk, that it needed to be done, then he would. Whatever the reason may be.

"Sometimes you need to talk to someone who understands what you're going through."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating this weekend! I was making props and then wasn't really inspired either, so... it just didn't happen! But I also just updated The Rules of Life, so you can also read the chapter with Sousuke's POV! Now enjoy the talk with Kisumi ;)

...

"Okay, guys. I'm calling it a day. I need to get up early tomorrow, because for some reason I promised Sousuke we would work out when the gym is not packed yet."

Such a bad lie. Fortunately for Makoto only his lovers noticed, Kisumi oblivious to what it exactly meant. Sousuke was smiling at Makoto in amusement, shaking his head when the Alpha let out a loud yawn as to emphasize his needing to go to bed. To give him some credit, it was getting quite late, the clock already hitting eleven, but to put on such a show was not really necessary. And normally the guest would feel pressured to leave in such a case, but Kisumi was not budging from his seat on the couch, merely looking up at Makoto with a flirty smile on his lips.

It was stupid how that smile still put Rin on edge, when it was the same smile Kisumi had when he was younger. That smile that made people flutter towards him, and the Omega all did it without knowing. That flirty smile was just the way his lips tilted upwards, his eyes gleaming when he did so. And Rin knew that, had known it since he was still a kid, but he just didn't like it when that smile was directed at one of his lovers.

Makoto lifted himself from his seat on the couch, after having stretched his arms above his head excessively while yawning some more. It left a big void between Kisumi and Rin, both on opposite sides of the couch.

"It was nice to have you over for dinner, Kisumi," Makoto started, leaning down in front of the Omega, and this time Kisumi did receive a hug. "I'll take you up on that basketball session sometime," the Alpha added before retreating.

That look Kisumi then shot up towards Makoto shot right through Rin's heart. The shimmer in his eyes with that slight smile tugging at his lips. A look of longing was what Rin jumped to instantly, but he knew it wasn't that. It was gratitude. "That would be nice. Hayato would like to see you again too, so I'll bring him along."

With that bright smile that was Makoto's signature, the Alpha stepped back and moved around the couch, signalling he was really leaving them now. Right as Makoto passed Sousuke, who had been sitting in his favourite chair, the Beta got up as well, shooting a small wave towards Kisumi. Sousuke never had been one for very long and sweet goodbyes. "Thanks for coming, Kisumi," had said with a polite smile, trudging after Makoto right after. "I'll go have a shower first and then sleep as well. Do need to be fresh in the morning if I want to train with Makoto."

"Oh, a shower." Makoto looked back at Sousuke over his shoulder, his face not really giving away what that would mean. "Good idea, I'll have one too." If it was an implication for anything was a mystery, both men have neutral expressions as they moved on, disappearing into the narrow hallway towards the bathroom or bedroom.

Kisumi kept staring over the back of the couch, watching the Alpha and Beta leave. There was only one door closing, meaning the two had gone into the same room, and with the way Kisumi kept staring, Rin assumed it was the bathroom. It still didn't mean anything, but it did trigger fantasies. And now Rin's mind was moving back to Kisumi wanting to be part of this, wanting to get involved in this relationship, and he would use Rin and Haru as leverage.

Slowly Kisumi turned back, lifting his eyes up to Rin, meeting his gaze straight on. The soft pastel yellow sweater he was wearing was slightly to big on Kisumi, the sleeves a little too long, and the body a little too wide. Even though the other Omega was bigger than Rin, in height mostly, he somehow looked smaller, younger even as his eyes had almost grown insecure. Such a difference from the person Rin had known. One who had been outgoing, throwing himself at people with so much energy they often didn't know what to do with it. Kisumi was really a kind person, caring and loving, with this slightly teasing nature where he tried to find other people's limits.

The evening had been nice, but something had been off, and now Rin realised what it was. Kisumi had been kind as always, but far more polite than usual. Watching his words, and not being too nosy. His voice had not once grown louder than necessary, nor had he gotten too close when speaking. The boundary breaking person had not been sitting at the table with them, and that's when Rin finally noticed something was wrong.

"They are not going to do anything," Rin heard himself say, feeling the need to put Kisumi's mind to rest. "You're here, so it would be kind of rude, not to mention weird. Makoto really would not cross those lines."

Kisumi looked at him for the longest time, studying his features with such an interest it made Rin raise an eyebrow. It would be nice to get some kind of answer, and not a blank stare that made this evening turn awkward. Not that Haru would notice, who was sitting by the coffee table, on the floor per usual, finishing the drawing he had started of Sousuke early that week. It was almost finished, Haru only adding the softer details that really made the drawing come to life. Right now Rin would've preferred the guy saying something though, instead of drawing pretty pictures of lovers.

Turning his gaze away Kisumi now directed his eyes at the drawing of Haru, following the pencil as it was dragged across the paper. Rin saw his mouth open and close a few times, apparently trying to find the right words to say. In the end he just sighed and let his flirty smile slip onto his lips, it growing a little bigger than usual. "I assume Makoto told you that I wanted to talk," he said softly, his arms wrapping around himself as some kind of wall.

"He told me," Rin explained, his eyes then moving down to look at Haru for a second. "Don't know if he said anything to Haru, but now he knows, and he'll only talk when he feels the need to say something anyway. So just start talking, and we'll see if we can help."

Kisumi nodded, but still didn't take the opportunity to actually start, eyes turning a little sadder. "I-I don't really know where to begin, so I'm just going to continue on what you said before. It should be a good point and I have to admit I am curious." Kisumi glanced up at Rin for a second, his smile turning a little reassuring. "If they would, uhm… If they would have sex now, would Sousuke easily submit to Makoto?"

The question bold, and a little insensitive, but Rin knew who it was coming from, and he assumed it had a reason as to why Kisumi wanted to know that. But even Haru looked up at Kisumi from the floor was two raised eyebrows, clearly wondering what had gotten into the guy's head. "It's not that simple, especially for those two. I wouldn't say Sousuke would submit easily. It all depends on the mood. Makoto is an Alpha, so of course his nature finds it hard to submit to anyone, but even he can let go of that at times. Not very often, but when he's willing enough, Sousuke can be on top. It doesn't mean Makoto is actually submitting though. Being the one being taken, doesn't mean you are the one that is dominated. It doesn't work like that, unless heat is involved, but you know all about that."

"Okay," Kisumi said with a nod, trying to gather his thoughts as he let Rin's words work in on him. "It's what I've actually been struggling with," he admitted, frown on his forehead as he studied his hands. "I've been dating a little bit here and there, which I have always done, and I did enjoy it. But part of me thinks it's time to settle down, and find someone to settle with." Sighing softly he lifted his gaze up, bags under his eyes suddenly far more apparent as he shot Rin a tired look. "Every time I try though, the guy turns out to be someone who wants me down on my knees all day long, while being the perfect housewife of some sort. As if we're living in the middle ages or something. It's just really frustrating."

Rin couldn't prevent the chuckle to slip off his lips then, shaking his head at Kisumi's misfortune. "It seems you've been dating the wrong kind of people, man."

"Why only guys?"

The question had come out of nowhere, and even Rin was surprised by Haru's sudden interest in their conversation. Why the focus on that was unclear, but Rin had learned it was smart to listen to Haru in these circumstances. "What do you mean?" Kisumi asked confused, frown deepening on his forehead.

"Well, you said every time you try to settle, the guy turns out to be a dominant person. Why are you only dating men?" The azure eyes were dark under the soft yellowish light from the side lamp, Haru's whole look a bit more mysterious. When no reply came, because Kisumi was simply too confused to actually form an answer, Haru simply continued. "I'm assuming you only date Alpha males, and I think you should now finally realise that apparently they just don't fit with you. You won't be able to find an Alpha male who won't be dominant at all. Even Makoto is. Maybe not to the extreme, but he is very subtle. Still he can tell us what to do when he finds it necessary, and we do listen, because we are sensitive to it." Haru paused for a moment, letting this bit of the story settle in. Rin now understood where Haru was going with this, and he wondered how Kisumi was going to take it. "So an Alpha is just not right for you. But there are also Betas, and other Omegas, and such relationships can work perfectly. Not to mention you can also date females. It's not about gender, or about what role science is telling you to be with. It's about who you feel comfortable with. It's why we're with four men. Biology tells us to bring in a woman to reproduce, but we would never. You're just stuck in the same way of thinking as those Alpha males you've been dating."

Kisumi stayed completely silent, soft violet eyes staring down at Haru with a blank expression. A shivering sigh left his lips as he let the tension out, his thoughts all over the place as he tried to process Haru's speech. It was kind of harsh to tell someone that maybe they were the problem, instead of the people they were dating, so Rin decided that perhaps he could soften the blow a little.

"You know my sister, right?" Rin asked softly. "Gou had been together with a guy for about two years, thinking that was supposed to be her place in life. As an Omega female she figured she should be with an Alpha male, as school had taught her. But then one day she runs into a high school friend she hadn't seen in years. Another Omega female she had been so close with. And as they spent more time together, catching up on the time they had lost, Gou finally saw that she was not meant to be with the Alpha male at all. Her heart fluttered every time she saw her friend. Eventually she left the Alpha, which was not an easy thing to do, but now she's been together with the girl for about a year. And it still isn't easy, because two Omegas together can still have troubles once they reach their heat. But I know Gou is now very happy."

Kisumi had listened in complete silence, eyes now focused on Rin's face again. Another shaky breath left him, eyes shimmering lightly in the light. He was having a hard time swallowing all this, but at least he was not angry. He was just confused, and perhaps a little afraid. It was so easy to hold onto social structures the way you were taught to, but opening your eyes and looking a little further could mean so much more. And Kisumi needed it, Rin understood that now. Haru was the one to see it first, and hopefully Kisumi could grasp the concept as well.

Rubbing his face Kisumi tried to relief the tension some more, growling at himself for getting so worked up. "Okay, okay!" he started, finally speaking up. "I now see that I, the boundary breaker, needs to start thinking outside the box." He sighed, looking absolutely defeated. "I'm quite the idiot, aren't I?"

Haru instantly hummed in agreement, but Rin quickly kicked him against his knee, shutting him up before he did even more damage. "No, we sometimes just need a bit of a wakeup call," Rin assured, shooting Haru another warning look.

Finally Kisumi seemed to really relax, his posture not as tense, his arms even hanging beside him rather than being wrapped around him. "Thank you," he murmured, though he didn't look entirely convinced. Rin blamed Haru for that. "It's just that I came here wanting to know how to fit someone. How to change, so I wouldn't have such a problem with dominant Alphas anymore, and I thought you'd have the answer, since you've been together for so long already. I wanted to know so badly, because I've been so lonely. So so lonely…" He fell silent, the sad look returning to his face, mixed with anger directed at himself.

"Hey," Rin said softly, but Kisumi didn't direct his gaze at him. Even if he was a little reluctant Rin scooted over to Kisumi's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm a few times as a comfort. "A partner is not going to necessarily take the loneliness away, you know," he said honestly, currently not helping Kisumi's state. "It's friends that are supposed to be there for you, filling that empty feeling, and we have been very shitty friends I have to admit."

He felt guilty, really guilty about that now. The petty way he had been thinking, shunning Kisumi just because he figured the Omega was there to wriggle his way in. And he should've known better, and he should've given the guy the benefit of the doubt. But all was done, and at least he knew better now.

"We felt threatened by you, thinking you were after Makoto, and so we turned into jackasses and tried to get rid of you by ignoring you. But I am really sorry for that. We shouldn't have done that," Rin admitted, tightening his hold on Kisumi a little more. "And we'll do better now. We can even go on double dates and check out the chick or dude you're dating then, and give our approval," he joked, shooting his friend a wink.

And that familiar flirty smile formed back on Kisumi's face, easing the ache in Rin's heart a little. "There was a time where I did want Makoto. Where I did want to be part of this. But I know I don't belong here. I've known it for years, because how could I ever get in between of something that seems so perfect."

"I wouldn't call it perfect…" Rin replied, pulling a painful face as he recalled the last week they had gone through.

"We are perfect," Haru corrected, narrowing his eyes at Rin.

Completely relaxed now Kisumi leaned his head on Rin's shoulder, his need to move into people's personal space appearing again. "You know I really envy what you have. I hope I'll find love like this sometime, and be as happy as you guys are."

...

You know that friend everyone likes, but gets forgotten about a lot, or you simply don't make them for them. That friend that will still be there even if you message them after months. Go and send that friend a message right now and let them know you thought of them. Let them know you do care and that they matter. Perhaps they won't feel so lonely anymore afterwards.

And this was the talk :) I hope you liked it and hope you didn't see this coming at all! I'm not one to really have someone meddle in relationships, so Kisumi was never going to be direct trouble. Drama can be caused in different ways ;) And now time for the next thing... Something light and sweet or more drama?

Love, Dana


	12. Chapter 12

If you are looking for plot... You have reached the wrong chapter! This is a sex scene, with all four of them! I think I did an okay job at the foursome, it being my first time writing it... So enjoy this piece of smut. All kinds of things happen...

...

Finding Makoto and Sousuke cuddled up together in bed at night was something very sweet. Finding them still cuddled up in the morning was something entirely else. Hands were no longer simply wrapped around broad shoulders or a slim waist. Hands were now dragging themselves over bare skin, lingering in place that could set any man on fire. Tongues were entangled as lips moved in sync, the memory of past kisses letting them know how to do this perfectly. And once in a while a soft sound would bubble up, one of them actually waking Rin up at some point.

Slowly Rin crawled towards the couple, feeling very left out, and his morning wood also demanded attention. They were already at it anyway. Moving over Makoto's side Rin flopped himself down the middle, effectively breaking his two lovers apart. He shot a cheeky grin either way, wriggling his eyebrows to get his point across. Sousuke responded by rolling away and sighing loudly, clearly not too happy with Rin intervening. But thankfully Makoto was far more forgiving, actually chuckling at Rin's behaviour before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Hey, it got Rin right where he wanted to be, especially when rough strong hands wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him closer, crotches bumping together lightly.

But right when Rin was really getting into it, feeling Makoto's hands slip under his boxers, pulling the waistband aside to really cup a feel, they got interrupted. Another heavy body fell onto them as a dead weight, Haru's heavy stare moving from Rin to Makoto and back. "I want attention too," he stated simply, grabbing a hand from Makoto and a hand from Rin, placing them on his body as if to say 'get to work'.

Unfortunately Makoto was as forgiving with Haru as he was with Rin, so Haru was wrapped into a kiss as well, those rough hands now lingering on not Rin's skin. He suddenly realised Makoto was not a forgiving person, but just very turned on right now.

"Not fun when someone gets in the way, right?" The low seductive tone accompanied by fingers slithering all over his torso, tweaking a nipple in their wake. How could he have forgotten there was someone else still in this bed?

Pushing his ass back it came directly in contact with Sousuke's crotch, which still felt rock hard and ready. Rin shivered as Sousuke pushed right back, his lips now coming in contact with his neck, nipping and sucking all over. "I think I don't mind it actually. Got something nice for it in return." To emphasize his words Rin let his hand slip back, cupping Sousuke's cock before giving it a hard squeeze. The Beta hissed, bucking up into the hard touch.

"Steal the lube from them," Sousuke ordered, nodding over at Makoto's and Haru's direction, who were already a lot further than Rin and Sousuke were.

Raising an eyebrow Rin shot a look over his shoulder, not too eager just yet to take the lube from them right away. They had barely even touched yet. "Uhm, how romantic," Rin commented, folding his arms together to really make a statement here. They could at least continue with a bit of soft teasing touching, pushing each other to that moment they could hardly take it anymore, and then they would ravage each other. Rin enjoyed it more when it took longer. A quickie was nice from time to time, but only when the need was high.

"Rin…" Sousuke's voice was deep and dark, a certain strictness tone lingering in. "Before you interrupted me and Makoto, we had been having fun for quite some time already, and I had already fetched that bottle of lube to continue things. I have been ready for about fifteen minutes already. And god, Rin… Seeing Makoto's fingers disappearing inside Haru right now is driving me nuts." Sousuke groaned after that, biting onto Rin's shoulder and neck, littering him in marks to show how much he wanted this, needed this. "I'm sorry for being a dick about this, but I want to have my fingers up your ass as well, and you know I am great at fingering you, Rin. Don't you want the tips to brush against your prostate, have you moan out in pleasure?"

Alright, Rin had to give it to Sousuke. It may not have been a nice thing to say, but ending it that way made him shiver, plus make some sounds he may deny later. And to be fair he had indeed broken Sousuke and Makoto apart, for the sole purpose of getting some attention as well. So he snatched the lube away from Makoto and handed it to Sousuke, giving him one final long look. "Give it to me, baby," he murmured, wiggling his ass back against Sousuke's crotch some more to get his point across.

"Baby?" Sousuke shot back, uncapping the lube, spreading the clear liquid over his fingers. "Please don't call me baby."

With his free hand Sousuke pushed down Rin's boxers, it being a little more effort this way, the waistband scratching Rin's thighs in its wake. "Jesus, Sousuke. Great to ruin the mood," Rin complained, his need suddenly leaving his body rather quickly. Glancing over at Makoto and Haru, seeing the other Omega writhe on the mattress, thrusting down on three fingers now as he let out soft moans, Rin felt incredibly jealous. He could've been there with Makoto if Haru hadn't interrupted.

"Oh, Rin," Sousuke murmured, pulling one of Rin's legs up to place it in front of them, exposing Rin's backside in the process. "How am I ruining the mood?" His tone became teasing, and Rin soon found out why. "If you're still as hard as you are?" Rin's erection was grabbed, pumped a few times, and then released again. And as Rin was focusing his attention on what was happening at the front, he missed the slick fingers slipping between his cheeks right until they circled around the ring of muscles.

A next line laid on the tip of Rin's tongue, but as that finger kept swirling and swirling, sneakily dipping in from time to time, he thought it was better to stay quiet. Better to only think of that finger and what it was about to do. Closing his eyes Rin let it all in. The finger finally pushed in, passing the first ring of muscles, continuing following the heated walls. He parted his lips, a silent moan stuck in his throat. It was a slow, but steady move, the finger never halting. To make the move even easier Rin shifted his top leg a little, spreading his ass cheeks in the process. And then a hand landed on his behind to help him out, pulling one cheek aside to grant Sousuke as much access as he needed.

Half lidded ruby eyes opened to see Haru staring at him, the same hooded look on his face. Soft sighs kept escaping him, Makoto's tongue buried deep between his legs. Haru's arm was stretched out, disappearing around Rin's waist to spread him apart. Something flickered into those deep azure depths, a need for something appearing. Carefully Rin scooted closer as to not disturb the finger currently moving in and out of him, but Sousuke understood what Rin wanted to do and moved along. Aligning his body with Haru's, hard length pressed against his hipbone, Rin leaned forward and kissed Haru softly at first. But soon their tongues were entwined, moving to the beat of Makoto's tongue down below, and Sousuke's thrusting finger.

Haru's hand had slipped lower, his fingers around Sousuke's to feel it disappear inside of Rin. The teasing gesture made more sounds bubble up from Rin, moaning right into Haru's mouth. Rin's hand had moved forward to grasp Haru's length, pumping it slowly and completely off pace, just to be sure he would last longer.

A second finger joined the first, the thrust fast to catch Rin of guard. Sousuke had kept it up nicely, flicking his fingers to caress his warm walls, tips occasionally brushing against his prostate to keep Rin on his toes. His neglected length was leaking precum onto the sheets, the head flushed a deep red to show its need. Before Rin had wanted a long foreplay, but right now the prepping seemed to be lasting too long. Feeling all three of his lovers move around him, their desperation for pleasure hanging heavily in the air, made Rin delirious.

The bed dipped a little deeper when Makoto moved back up, lips glistening with lube on this lopsided smile. At first his emerald eyes shimmered at Haru, his erection slipping between his legs, bumping against his prepped hole. But then they moved towards Rin, grin growing even wider as he watched his lovers kiss. Sousuke then moved into the picture again as he brought his lips down onto Rin's shoulder, his teal eyes focused on his lovers' kiss as well. Makoto took this as an opportunity to coax Sousuke into a kiss, one they had shared before as well. The position was not comfortable, bent over Haru and Rin like that, but the touch of a tongue was enough to satisfy them.

As they kissed Makoto started pushing forward, his cock disappearing between inviting thighs, the walls slick with lube and spit. He groaned into Sousuke's mouth as that tight heat swallowed him, making the Beta bite his lip. The two Omegas had broken their kiss, Haru needing to breathe as Makoto's length slid into him, his hole twitching as it eagerly took him in.

Before Makoto could pull out again to set a pace, Sousuke reached for his hand, distracting him for a moment. Sousuke guided the hand towards Rin's hole, letting him feel it open and close for them. The two fingers slipped inside once more, but this time Makoto added one of his own, stretching Rin even further. They swirled around inside of him, scissoring, sliding against places that made Rin buck down against them. It didn't stay in very long, Haru's needy moan pulling Makoto's attention back to where his own cock currently was. So the third finger disappeared again and Sousuke took this as a hint to bury something else inside of Rin as well.

In one fluid move Sousuke's thrust his cock inside, his balls slapping against Rin's ass. Rin's whole body shook as he took the hit, his body not being prepared for that. Sousuke didn't waste any time in pulling back out, only the tip still lingering inside before he slammed it back in. All Rin could do was take it as his body was pushed back and forth, Sousuke using the leverage to push his cock in even deeper. Haru found himself in a similar position, though Makoto didn't go as fast, only pushing in hard, watching Haru's face for any type of reaction. Rin buried his head into the crook of Haru's neck, moaning steadily against his sweaty pale skin. His arm was wrapped around Haru's torso, steadying himself slightly so he could brace himself for every thrust.

The air in the room was thick and heavy, the smell of sex lingering there. Rin could feel it pushing down on him, making him almost unable to move. Not that he wanted to, not at all. Just being here with all three of his partners, feeling the lust, the need, the passion they all shared for one another. God, Rin loved them all so much, so so much. And they were all too gorgeous to be true. Seeing those muscles ripple with every move, tightening whenever one pushed in hard. It was magical.

Makoto's sounds grew louder and louder, broken moans escaping him while his pace turned erratic. The Alpha was close already. Rin couldn't blame him. Not when Haru's tight heat was sucking him in so aggressively, legs opening further to give the Alpha all the friction he needed. Rin loved it when the Omega did that, giving himself fully for the sake of someone else's need. Opening his hole just for the other to come as deep as their cock would go. Greedily taking in every bit of orgasm.

Seeing his Alpha come undone made Rin moan out too. Those reddened abused lips parted in a silent groan as he spilled his cum deep inside of Haru, the Omega grabbing Makoto's ass cheeks to keep him as deep as possible, his blunt nails digging deep into the soft tissue. Makoto's hips shuddered as he rode out his orgasm, breathing heavily as he tried to calm his racing heart, eyes drooping closed as he let out a pleased sigh.

Maybe it was an odd move to make. Maybe it wasn't timed at the best moment. Not when Sousuke was still brutally thrusting in and out of Rin's hole. But when Makoto slipped his softening length out of Haru's abused hole, Rin scrambled up and forward. Sousuke's cock flopped out with a solid thump, forgotten as Rin pushed on.

Settling himself between Haru's legs, Rin couldn't wait to be invited in like Makoto had been. Haru shot him a surprised look at first, but soon a smirk appeared, Haru knowing exactly what Rin wanted and why. Rin gritted his teeth to not let out a comment about Haru's cockiness, letting it slide, because something else needed to slide now. In a swift move he thrust his neglected cock in, slipping in easily into the awaiting ring of muscles.

Rin's pace was slower than Sousuke's, and less hard than Makoto's. He preferred a slow steady friction to get to his point, and he was all too aware that Haru was starting to feel sore as well. Reaching between their bodies Rin took a hold of Haru's length once more, pumping it in tune with his thrusts this time. In long fluid movements he pushed his cock in, relishing in every squeeze Haru delivered, making the pathway tighter in the process.

An arm was wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to Haru's awaiting lips, them already parting before Rin had even touched them. An open mouthed kiss ensued, tongues clumsily trying to move through the other's mouth, the thrusting distraction making every movement rather hard.

Rin was completely absorbed into that tight heat of Haru, the Omega currently the only being that existed for him. Feeling his pulse beneath his chest, thumping roughly to show the excitement Haru was currently under. A chorus of soft moans slipped passed abused lips, precum leaking from his hard length. Rin kept swiping it away from the head, but it kept appearing, notifying Rin of what was about to come. Haru's whole body went rigid then, head thrown back into the pillow as he let out a final broken sound, cum spilling all over his abdomen and stomach. With long strokes Rin made sure Haru was completely empty, his thumb teasing the head to make Haru's body shudder, too sensitive to take any more.

But Rin wouldn't relent now, his hips still moving back and forth into that tight heat. Haru lay beneath him completely spent, his legs still opened wide. And Rin made good use of it. To keep himself a little under control Rin latched his lips onto Haru's pale neck, sucking roughly onto that one spot. He kept it up, sucking the blood only to there, a blooming bruise forming. It didn't take him very long to reach his end point, Haru's squeezes delivered precise and right, the purpose solely of getting Rin there. Coaxing him to his orgasm in a delicious way.

Pace faltering Rin got there, dragging his thrusts out long and slow, moans drawn out as he pushed in completely one last time, cock disappearing between strong legs.

Completely out of it Rin let himself flop down on top of Haru, heavily pushing his lover down into the mattress. Through half lidded eyes he glanced at the side, his high slowly ebbing away as his length softened.

And there he saw the other two, Makoto again between two legs, this time lips wrapped around a hard length that had been inside of Rin not too long ago. Calloused fingers were playing with sensitive balls, teasing the soft skin. And Sousuke was only lying there, unable to do anything else. "Fuck, Makoto…" he breathed out, his head pushed back into the pillow, trashing it from left to right as he tried to wrap his mind around that flicking tongue, expertly finding every sensitive spot Sousuke's erection possessed.

Rin had to admit this was the best way of ending a rough week of fights and awkward moments. A morning filled with love and lust. A nice reward of finally being a good friend.

...

And? Am I allowed to write more foursomes, or should I just stick to twosomes?

The Rules of Life is also finished! So you can now read Makoto's disappearance, who he ran to, and his first time being taken by Sousuke... Four chapters filled with plot and some smut!  
Next up will be the Rin x Haru oneshot. Is there something in particular you'd like to see? RinHaru or HaruRin? A particular place? Position? Moment? I'm open to ideas :)

Love, Dana


	13. Chapter 13

To let you all know... I have also started the prequel to this story, which tells the story of how the four actually got together. I just uploaded the second chapter to that one as well, and you can now read how they found out about their ranks! So if you are interested look up Acceptance.

Now onto this chapter. I have decided on the next, and final plotpoint to this story, which will be about Haru's next heat. Please enjoy!

...

Lazing around in bed was nice, really nice, especially after a long hard week of working out, improving swimming times constantly. It didn't happen very often, but Rin granted himself a long slumber, sleeping in till it was almost noon. The morning run would be done again the next day, this Saturday being a day of doing absolutely nothing. Sometimes you just needed those days to recover from the prior week, or weeks in Rin's case. His training regimen just didn't allow him to relax much, which was for a good cause. Considering he had a big tournament coming up.

The smell of freshly baked eggs eventually wafted towards him, the added bacon really making his mouth water. Stretching his arms above his head Rin got ready to get up, his muscles having rested enough for the day. And he was hungry.

Dressed in jogging pants and one of Sousuke's sweatshirts he made his way towards the kitchen, lazily scratching his stomach as he yawned widely, turning to corner to see his lovers all gathered in the kitchen. Haru was standing by the furnace, being the one to bake the eggs, amongst other things. Bread was propped in the toaster too. Mackerel was being cooked on the stove. And Haru was even cooking some rice. It seemed to becoming a big meal, which usually meant something. Haru liked cooking, but when he went overboard with it, it meant Haru had something on his mind. Makoto and Sousuke were also completely focused on him, both staring at the Omega intensely while Haru had his back turned to them. Rin caught them saying something. "You can always just not go and sit this one out."

Confused Rin stepped into the kitchen, glancing from one lover to another. "What's going on?" he asked, gaze settling on Haru's back as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of the sweatshirt, it far too big on him.

Of course it wasn't Haru explaining things, the guy rather having others explain how he was feeling. And usually Makoto was better at explaining things anyway, making it clear right from the start. "Haru's heat starts in two weeks on Thursday," he said, figuring Rin would understand the problem right away.

Ruby eyes fluttering from Makoto to Haru Rin tried to figure out what that exactly meant. Why did it matter if it were on that exact Thursday? And then Rin remembered. Quickly he moved towards Haru, getting right up in his face. "No! You can't miss the tournament!" he exclaimed, eyes wide as he threw his arms up. "We hardly ever swim against each other anymore and here we finally have a chance again. You need to compete!"

Eggs were roughly folded together, it falling apart partly in the frying pan. "I know," he gritted out, because of course Haru wanted to participate as well. They had been training for this for weeks already, getting each other riled up, because this was what they loved. Swimming against each other, competing, living up to their rivalry. Rin had been really looking forward to it. Have Haru by his side, feel his energy in the water as he pushed forward, see him get ahead of him, but in the end Rin would of course gain distance on him again, eventually winning. That was how Rin pictured it, and he was certain Haru pictured it right the other way around. This had meant something to them. It had been more than a year since they had last actually swum against each other.

"Do you have an idea on how to actually get him to compete then?" Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow at Rin. He had come in late, so of course they had gone through the possibilities already. Otherwise Makoto wouldn't have said Haru could also sit this one out. But that couldn't be there last option, right? There had to be something they could do, so Haru could go to the tournament.

Wracking his brain Rin looked down at the floor. Eventually an idea hit him, after Haru had plated the different dishes already and had put it on the kitchen table. "If he continues with the next strip of pills, and not do the stop week right away, it would buy him a few days. Eventually he would break through of course, but those extra days could give him enough time to swim on Saturday!" It seemed like a good plan. You didn't get a lot of extra days, the heat too strong for that. It usually gave you about three or four days before it kicked in again, and that would be enough.

"That's really risky, Rin," Makoto intervened. "We can't really say how long Haru can actually postpone it, and when he does break through, his heat is far more severe than usual. If he then tries to compete, he could really risk his reputation. In heat he doesn't possess his usual strength, and when it's that strong, his body will hardly let him swim at all. It will only want to do one thing…" A blush appeared on Makoto's cheeks, the Alpha still feeling a discomfort talking about sex in normal settings like these.

With a huff Haru sat down at the kitchen table next to Makoto, folding his arms on the wooden top. None of them started eating yet, even with everything spread out on the table. Rin had also lost his appetite, annoyed and disappointed with the current situation.

"Hadn't I thrown that sweatshirt in the hamper?" Sousuke suddenly questioned, staring at Rin with an incredulous look on his face.

Rin raised an eyebrow at the Beta, stuffing his hands deeper in the pockets of the shirt. "Yeah, it's why I am wearing it," he answered bluntly. "It smells nice." This really doesn't seem the right thing to be talking about right now, but at least it took away some of the edge on the conversation. They were getting frustrated and this shouldn't end up in them fighting. It was something beyond their control, no matter how annoying it was.

Shaking his head Sousuke let out a short laugh, turning back towards Haru and Makoto. "Alright, I think we have three options Haru needs to consider, since it will be your decision in the end," he started, taking control of the conversation. "You can simply not go and stay at home, sitting this one out, and waiting on the next competition. You can keep taking the pill and wait till you break through. Hopefully it will then be after the tournament, so you can swim without stress. But that's not a guarantee. And lastly you can just go in heat on Thursday and still compete on Saturday, and hopefully your heat will be almost over then," Sousuke listed. "Of course we need to keep in mind that Haru's heat does last longer than Rin's. The first day is not as bad as it is with Rin, but Haru gets rid of his more difficult, so even if you go in heat on Thursday, there is a big chance it will still bother you on Saturday."

It grew silent in the kitchen, all four deep in thought. Haru had his head propped up on his arms, looking rather defeated. In the end this would be all his decision, but it was not an easy one to make. Two of them would ask of Haru to take a risk, and the other one was just not as appealing. Rin wouldn't know what he would do either, though he would participate no matter what. There was a part of him that did want Haru to stay home, because it was simply safer. Haru's reputation wouldn't be at risk, and his lover would generally feel better. This would also cause stress, which could actually have his heat flare up earlier, or even get worse. But then he would not be swimming against his biggest rival.

Flopping down in the chair beside Sousuke, Rin heaved a sigh, hanging his head back in defeat. This really was a shitty situation. Now that he thought about it, they had been quite lucky the previous years. How had this never happened to them before? Only their training had gotten in the way before, but that's only bothersome, not an actual problem.

"I want to go," Haru suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. "I don't want to sit it out. I want to swim with Rin."

Makoto frowned, clearly not too happy with that answer. He rather had Haru stay at home with him, but he wouldn't go against the Omega. It was not his place, even if he probably could convince Haru of a different opinion. "Alright, and which of the two options would you want to try?"

"I'll try taking the pill a few days longer. I'll have a few days extra then," Haru decided, lifting his head up and meeting Makoto's gaze. He seemed to have thought this through in this short period of time, and have figured it out all, which was quite impressive. Rin would take a few days to mull it over and stress about it, while possibly snapping at the others a few times for no particular reason. "And you'll just stay close to me on Saturday to be sure I get through it. If my heat then suddenly sets in, you're already there and can take care of me."

Makoto's blush deepened at that line, emerald eyes widening at Haru. Sousuke tried to supress a smile, but Rin just let it form on his lips, a wide grin appearing. "Well, isn't that romantic, Haru. Letting Makoto take care of you." He wriggled his eyebrows, finding Haru's dumbfounded look only adding comedy to the moment.

Until Haru finally realised why they were making fun of him. "I didn't mean it like that," he mumbled, averting his eyes quickly, staring at the floor.

Makoto reached for Haru's chin and turned his head to look back up in emerald eyes, a sweet familiar smile shining down on him. "I'll take care of you, Haru. First you'll get to swim and after that we'll celebrate together." He kissed Haru softly on the lips, letting the Omega melt into it and relax in his hold.

"But what if I win?" Rin pitched in, ruining the moment a little for the other two.

Breaking the kiss Makoto shot a glare at Rin, reprimanding him mentally, and Rin did feel the sting a little of it. "Then we'll celebrate your win together, because no matter what, it's going to have a happy ending."

"Hell yeah, it's going to have a happy end." Rin wriggled his eyebrows again, grin growing even wider as he looked at the two before him. He was ruining things completely now, and he was maybe enjoying it a little bit. Makoto had pulled away from Haru completely, shooting a frustrated look up at the ceiling, because he knew if he would actually talk back now, he would just fuel Rin's annoying behaviour.

And then no one replied to his comment at all, which was a shame, because it was starting to be a fun conversation. Even Sousuke was shaking his head at Rin, deciding it was better to just start breakfast before everything got cold. He scooped some of the eggs on his plate and then handed it to Makoto, purposely ignoring Rin's hand.

With a frown Rin looked at Haru again, and then another thought hit him. Getting up out of his chair he moved around the table, stalking his new prey. He let himself fall into Haru's lap, arm thrown around the other Omega's shoulders, bringing their faces as close as possible. "Haru," he singsonged. "We get to swim together again, like old times. You in the left lane, me in the right. Our hands striking the water almost at the same time, feet kicking at the same pace." Haru was really sinking into Rin's words, their lips almost touching as Rin breathed out every line with practised ease. Vibrant azure eyes were shimmering up at Rin, clinging to him like glue. "And then we make the turn under water, our eyes glancing to the side for just a moment to see if the other is also there, meeting gazes right there. Do you remember the colour of my eyes, Haru?"

The Omega didn't answer his question, instead diving in for the kiss Rin had been expecting. Forcefully Haru pushed his lips against Rin's, tongue coming into play right away as he showed his desperate need for Rin right now. The pre-excitement had started, that familiar feeling of rivalry coursing through their veins. These moments were intense, sinking deep into their skin until they could no longer take it. And now that it was really set, now that Haru had really decided he was going to swim, they were going to have a lot of these moments together the next week.

Slipping his free hand lower Rin started to lift Haru's shirt, already setting in the next step for things. His fingers brushed against his hipbone, sneaking under the waistband of Haru's jeans. And then Haru grabbed his hand to stop him from moving further.

"We should have breakfast first," Haru said coolly, pretending Rin was not getting to him at all, but Rin noticed the smouldering look in his eyes.

"Oh, I plan on having a good breakfast alright."

...

Cockblock! What? Sorry sorry, I had to end it there. But I will really try to write the HaruRin oneshot in the next few days since I finally have a solid idea, so that will make up for it a little, right?

By the way, I want to do something for Christmas on my Facebook page, but I am not sure what. If you have any ideas for what I could do, please let me know D: I am empty, but want to do something fun...


	14. Chapter 14

A heads up that I will end this story in about 2 more chapters after this one! I have not much to tell anymore for this one... But if you are interested in the start of things, then do really check out Acceptance. I have quite a few ideas for that one. What it was like for these four to get together, which was quite the struggle!  
The oneshot for HaruRin has also been posted a few weeks back. It's called Competition, so you can check that one out too if you are interested!

And here the tournament chapter of Rin and Haru... Hope you'll enjoy!

...

The echo of screams and shouts vibrated all through his body, heart beating faster and faster every time he let his eyes slide through the busy crowds. No matter how often he had seen it before, Rin never got used to it. It gave him this extra thrill to be swimming with so many people around, urging him on, calling out his name, because they wanted him to win. Swimming may not have the biggest fan base, but Rin could proudly say he had a few fans here and there, and they would be sitting in the crowd now, wishing for him to win. And of course… he was going to win.

Glancing to the side Rin let his gaze fall on his biggest rival, on the one that had the biggest shot of beating him, and his wide grin faltered. Haru was shivering, arms wrapped around his torso in a protective manner.

Heat was on the verge of setting in. It had started the night prior where Haru's symptoms had flared up, and as soon as Haru had noticed them, he had been fighting them strongly. Every moment he thought of crawling into Makoto's lap had been ignored, Haru instead distancing himself as much as possible. Never had they been so aware of how Haru acted when he went in heat. But he was not looking good, the pressure about to break through Haru's final wall. His eyes were fogged over, mind off somewhere in dreamland. Teeth were gritted as Haru fought of another flare of lust.

Rin worried now, though he was ecstatic Haru was here. That it meant this much to the other Omega to stand here next to Rin and compete. To not give up anyway, because Haru was not in the best condition. And Rin would never tell Haru to quit. That it wasn't that important. Because Rin wanted Haru to swim no matter what, a selfish action he would not even feel guilty for. And the others had not said a thing either, letting Haru decide for himself. The Omega knew best how he was dealing at this point, so he should make the decision if he should quit or not. At least Makoto had not stayed below to support them from the side line as usual, instead taking a place in the tribune together with Sousuke. The Alpha could already smell Haru's heat and was fighting his own battle, resisting Haru for as long as he could. And he could do that better up there, than down here.

Haru's arm spasmed when a whistle was blown, telling the swimmers to get on their starting blocks and take their positions. And for a split second Rin thought that he should say something, should tell Haru to step back and not get into the water, but then the Omega resolutely stepped forward, tugging his goggles over his eyes. There was no question about it, Haru was going to swim.

"Good luck, Haru. May the best Omega win!" Rin shouted towards him as a final encouragement, cheeky grin on his lips as he winked at his lover, snapping the elastic of his goggles against the back of his head.

With an expressionless face Haru turned to Rin, lips pulled into a thin line. He was still very uncomfortable, fighting of every wave of heat he could. "That will be me." But that didn't mean Haru had lost his confidence.

Heart skipping a beat Rin turned back to face the water, full blown grin back on his lips. This was going to be a good match no matter what, he was certain of it. Getting in position Rin grabbed the starting block and placed his feet right, tugging his butt up a little higher in the air. And then the whistle went off, signalling they could move, and Rin instantly dove in, the water smoothly accepting him.

The slight current Haru made as he dove in as well made Rin pick up the pace instantly, feeling the energy of his forever rival right next to him. Thrusting up his arm he let it glide back down in the water and push the water away, pulling his body forward in the process. He didn't dare look to the side now and see if Haru was there, his focus on the opposite wall now. They only needed to swim two laps, so there was hardly any time to make up for lost seconds. Rin would not take a chance.

Reaching the wall Rin moved in for the turn, disappearing under water to place his feet against the wall, and then push himself off it. There he did look, to see where Haru was, and his Omega was right there, opposite of him, in the very same position. Rin could feel the smile in those azure eyes as they stared back at him, this giddy feeling overwhelming them both. Nothing mattered at this point, but them.

And then it was gone as they pushed on, soaring through the water with practised ease. Only a few feet left and then it was all over again. Kicking his feet a little harder Rin tried to gain some distance, and he could feel Haru doing the exact same thing next to him. It was a neck and neck race, neither of them giving the other the opportunity to get away from them. Rin did his best to gain speed, but it was to no avail. Haru was right there, pushing with him. It would be a matter of milliseconds this way and that only excited Rin further.

The last feet Rin stuck out his arm as far as it could go and tapped the wall, it signalling his exact time to the board upstairs. Throwing his head out of the water Rin took a gulp of fresh hair, his lungs burning for more oxygen. But he paid it no mind as he let his gaze first slip to Haru in the lane next to him and them up towards the black board, waiting for the results. Goggles and cap were fisted in his right hand as he anticipated the outcome, having no idea who had touched the wall first. And then then slowly the results showed up, Rin's name appearing first.

He could hardly believe it. It had been a matter of two milliseconds, but Rin had beaten Haru once more. Hardly did they swim against each other, and it differed a lot who would win, but this time he could certainly say he had won. Though Haru had not made it easy.

Thrusting his fist up in the air Rin let out a cheer, heart racing inside his chest with excitement. He had done it! Really done it! He had been living towards this moment for months and it had been all worth it.

"Rin!" Turning around with the biggest smile on his lips Rin came eye to eye with Makoto, a hand extended out towards him, this proud smile on his Alpha's lips. This was no longer a strange occurrence, Makoto often pulling him out of the pool now after a match, but no matter how many times the Alpha had done it, every time it took Rin by surprise. It had been a thing Rin had watched Makoto and Haru share for so long, it seeming to be something so intimate. But here Makoto was, adding Rin to that intimate gesture as well. And in the end Rin gladly took it every time. "Congratulations, Rin! You did fantastic!"

And as Rin embraced those words he let himself fall into Makoto's arms by the side of the pool, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck while burying his head in his chest. "I really won…" he muttered, relishing in the deep musky smell his Alpha was currently carrying around.

Arms settled around his waist as Makoto tugged Rin closer, kissing him on top of his head. "Yes, you did. Your time was even better than during the last training. You really pushed yourself, and I am so proud."

Such compliments always went straight to the heart, the warmth with which Makoto spoke overwhelming. Looking up at the Alpha Rin had to blink the tears away, his emotional side showing its face again, which was not wanted at current times. But Makoto was there to hide it for him, diving in for a deep kiss. A tongue swooped in far too quickly, showing Makoto was still suffering from Haru's heat, but Rin let him for a while, not minding the extra attention at all. And he could get a celebratory kiss, right?

It was over when Makoto was tugged by his sleeve, someone wanting his attention as well. Haru was standing beside them, shaking and shivering with a mix of feelings. Now that the rush of the tournament had ebbed away, Haru's uncomfortable fight had flared up once more. His pupils were dilated, staring up at Makoto with just one single question in his eyes. 'Now?'

Sousuke was standing right behind him, a mix of lust and worry staining his gaze as he looked down at Haru. The Omega's smell had not been this strong anymore for years, and the way he was now clinging to Makoto's arm was not making this better.

Slowly Makoto removed his arms from around Rin's waist, his now solely focused on Haru, and it stung a little. Of course he should've known it would end up this way, no matter who won, but Rin had hoped for the attention. But Haru would get Makoto's undivided attention now, and vice versa. Which he knew would happen, but it still hurt a little.

A thumb swiped over Rin's cheek, pulling his attention back towards Makoto's face, and he could see that familiar genuine smile breaking out. The one that made Rin's heart flutter still. "I'm sorry, Rin. But I'll make it up to you, I promise. We'll do anything you want."

Answering with a smile of his own, Rin closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch for a second, until the thumb was being pulled away. Haru was hastily urging Makoto on to back off and take him somewhere private, literally take. The Omega was about to burst, having no reason anymore to fight of his heat. "I have some things in mind already," Rin teased in the end, reaching for Makoto's falling hand to give it a squeeze, showing how much he appreciated the fact that Makoto had seen how Rin had been feeling. Of course the Alpha had seen, because he always saw, always knew, able to read them all so easily.

Finally Makoto let himself be guided away by Haru, but surprisingly Haru stopped right before Rin, looking him dead in the eye. Rin could see the lust shimmering through his azure eyes, clouding every thought the Omega might have now. His body was still shaking uncontrollably, heat really taking its toll now. "I'll beat you next time," Haru muttered and then turned away, making the tour towards the changing room, but then the Omega decided to add something to his line. "I'll make your favourite curry when we get home."

And that was all Rin needed to hear. The proof that his lovers were actually thinking of him, and not just of each other. That even Haru could stop for a second and tell Rin he loves him in his own way. Tell him he would make his favourite dish to celebrate his win, as an apology for not being able to now. And of course both Haru and Makoto felt that streak of guilt, because they cared for Rin. Which was the best thing the Omega could know right now.

"So is it okay for me to flee the scene now as well?" Sousuke said from behind Rin, casually wrapping his arms around Rin's waist, leaning his head on the Omega's shoulder.

Turning his head to look at Sousuke, Rin gave him a death glare. "If you even think of leaving me alone, you're dead." Sousuke only laughed at Rin's line, kissing the Omega on the cheek affectionately. "I'm serious!" Rin added as a whine, just making Sousuke laugh more, arms tightening a little around his waist. "You can't leave me now, because it's your job to pamper me. You're the only one left to do so, and I deserve it. So what are we going to do first?" It was probably a little demanding, but Rin's tone was light, and in the meantime he had closed his eyes to enjoy those kisses Sousuke was now giving his neck.

"Well, I thought we could find a nice private place like them and have some fun," Sousuke teased, hot breath fanning against Rin's ear.

A slight blush had appeared on Rin's cheeks, the Omega all too aware of the fact that they were still in public, even if Sousuke whispered softly enough for no one else to hear. "Is that really the only thing you can think of? I need to be pampered!" Rin returned, trying to scoot away from Sousuke's pressing hips now. Stupid pervert trying to seduce him… Sadly enough it was of course working.

"Oh come on. You have not had sex in a week, because you were focused on the match, so you and I both know you are about to burst," Sousuke whispered some more in Rin's ear, and this was something the Omega couldn't deny. Sex before a tournament was never good, so he refrained from it for at least a week before. "I thought I was offering you exactly what you wanted."

That cheeky comment made Rin narrow his eyes, his stubbornness rising up. "Yeah, yeah. Fuck you. You're not getting laid until we get back to the hotel," Rin said as he pushed out of Sousuke's hold and started walking towards the changing rooms.

Sousuke did not answer that, but Rin knew he was being glared at now. Haru's heat was affecting Sousuke quite a bit as well, so he wanted to have sex quite badly now. And Rin had to admit he was getting quite turned now too, the thrill of the win still buzzing through his veins. But this teasing game was far more fun. Perhaps that was why he made sure his ass moved from left to right with every step, showing Sousuke exactly what he was missing now.

...

As mentioned above I am ending this one soon. But because I do really love this world I created for them, I do want to do more with it. So my question... What would you like to see of this world? I am thinking of doing Gou's story as well. Make it a short chapter fic. But maybe you want to see something in particular of the foursome too? Let me know!

Love, Dana


	15. Chapter 15

A slightly shorter chapter, which is a closure for the swimming competition, and an opening for the next scene. Which I will post right away too!

...

After taking a long time accepting all the congratulations and such from random people, and then taking a long time dining, Rin had effectively delayed his private time with Sousuke, on purpose. And they were still not going back to the hotel to relax. No, Rin had different plans. He was enjoying Sousuke's grumpiness a little too much, though he had to admit he was enjoying his own need quite a bit as well. Feeling this constant pressure. The release after such a delay would be ten times better. This explosion when they finally reached completion.

So with all that in mind Rin decided postponing their lustful evening was the best idea. And so they were now at a café to celebrate with a drink. Most swimmers had gathered here to get together and catch up with other swimmers they only saw a few times a year. Rin knew a few of them as well, and greeted them happily. But these were those friendships that only lived when they actually saw each other. Getting a drink with them was fun though. And he did get a lot of attention of them. More congratulations, which turned into them buying him a drink. It was a cheap evening filled with happiness.

And the thing that made it even better? After Makoto and Haru spent a few hours together in their hotel room, they had now come here as well to join the party, which lifted Rin's mood even further.

Haru was still very uncomfortable, his heat flaring up here and there, though he kept it at bay as best as he could. His hands busied themselves with his shirt, fidgeting with the material until it was crinkled in various places. Rin had offered him a beer, but he had refused, not trusting himself with alcohol at this point. There was no way of telling what kind of effect it would have. And he didn't want to jump Makoto in the middle of the bar, with everyone looking at them. So he went with fidgeting, eyes locked on a stain on the floor.

Not being of much help Rin had an arm wrapped around Haru's waist, finger teasingly sliding over a bit of exposed skin right above the waistband of his jeans. He was teasing, a lot. He had been teasing all three of his lovers. He had been whispering dirty things into Makoto's ear, creating different images, drawing out scenes the Alpha could barely keep up with. It was quite exciting to see them all so riled up, barely able to contain themselves like this, all in public. And all of it was caused by him. It was all Rin's doing, and to have this amount of control was exhilarating.

Rin was about to creep even closer to Haru when someone walked up to them. Another swimmer that had been in the lane on Haru's right. He had a familiar face, having been in a few more competitions Rin had been in as well. With bright blond hair and a smile to match he greeted them, teeth a pearly white. "Hey guys, congrats on the win. Good job on getting first and second place!"

"Thanks, man," Rin replied, taking the guys extended hand and giving it a firm shake. Haru only nodded, not really able to form words or normally shake someone's hand. Especially not considering Rin still had a thumb sliding over his side.

Light blue eyes flickered from Rin to Haru, smile still firmly in place. It was not as kind as Makoto's. More something excited and full of energy. But it faltered when he noticed Haru's appearance, eyes widening slightly. Haru's heat was getting quite obvious now. The smell alone had many others turn their heads, shooting the Omega questioning looks. Because Haru had an Alpha, the smell had diminished for others slightly, and had turned less appealing. And usually only other Alphas now really noticed. The Beta in front of them hadn't smelled it, but Haru's flushed face and blown pupils were a great sign too.

"Geez, you're in heat?!" the guy asked, though rhetorically. "And then also get second place? Damn, you're a pro. I don't think I've ever seen any other Omega swim while in heat. How did you even survive?"

Scrunching up his nose Haru thought back on the swim, and apparently it wasn't the greatest memory. Haru must've been so uncomfortable and yet he had swam, just for Rin. "I had a good motivator," Haru muttered, not wanting to say more of it. His voice already cracked halfway through, and he had started fidgeting even more with his shirt.

Pulling Haru a little closer, Rin got involved in the conversation more, deciding it was better if he answered in this case. And this was also a perfect way to actually creep closer to the other Omega and continue his teasing. "We've known each other since kids and have been rivals ever since, and this was the first time in a while where would actually swim against each other again. So that was a good motivation for both of us to risk Haru's heat. It wasn't perfect, but did bring back the thrill we always feel when swimming together." Perhaps his answer was too honest, but he knew how people loved it when Rin told the story of them. Especially since they were lovers. It got the people intrigued. Fans would ask mostly about their relationship, wondering how that would work since they were swimming for rivalling parties.

"Wow, that's… amazing, man. Can I buy you a drink?"

And there was another offer. Haru right away refused, shaking his head as he put up his hand, but of course Rin took the offer, taking on another beer. The guy chatted with them for a while, though it was only Rin still replying. And while talking Haru had started leaning his full weight against Rin, head buried in the Omega's shoulder. A heavy flare had set in and he wouldn't be able to stay much longer now, Rin knew. And it seemed he was not the only one.

Makoto tugged on his sleeve, moving Rin's attention from the guy he was chatting to, to his Alpha. "Why don't you take Haru back to the hotel?" he offered, and Rin had to blink stupidly at that for a while.

"I-is that alright?" he asked bewildered. This was a very rare situation. Hardly ever would the Omega's sleep together when either one of them was heat. Makoto would be too eager to really let anyone else do it, and if he would, then Sousuke was next in line. But now it was offered, by the Alpha himself, and Makoto looked completely cool.

Rin then noticed Sousuke's arms wrapped around Makoto's waist. It looked casual, but one hand was fisted in the back of Makoto's shirt, and the other was cupping a butt cheek. It was mostly Sousuke's facial expression that looked relaxed, but his posture was anything but. Muscles tight, body almost rigid, keeping himself from leaning too close and creating a far too intimate moment between them. "Sousuke and I will just stay here a little longer, and then you two can relax a little. You deserve it after the swim of today." The gentle smile with which he said it made Rin's heart race. It really was alright, and now Rin was eager to leave.

"Sorry, man. We gotta go. Great seeing you and maybe till next time." Rin rushed the words as he nodded at the guy and didn't even wait for a reply, turning to his other lovers instead. "Thank you," he murmured against Makoto's lips, kissing him goodbye, even if they would see each other in about an hour. "See you soon," he mouthed against Sousuke's lips after, and then they parted.

Haru didn't have the strength anymore to say a proper goodbye, instead letting Rin drag him out of the café, and out on the street. Sticking his nose up in the cool air Haru did relax a little, the flare subduing just slightly, but Rin knew it would catch up with them soon enough. So it was time to go and make use of this moment. Relief Haru of his heat while Rin enjoyed taking him.

With an arm wrapped around the Omega's shoulders, Rin kept him close, safe beside him. It wasn't a long walk to the hotel, but they still had a few blocks to go. The streets were quiet though, the hour late. Only the night owls were still out, roaming around to catch the next party. Some were stumbling home, suffering from all the alcohol they had drank that evening. Girls giggled as one tripped of her heels, the other barely able to keep her upright. But Haru and he probably didn't look any better. Haru was clinging to him for dear life, legs barely able to move forward as they trembled with every step.

"You know Makoto asked me earlier already if it was alright if you took me home after this," Haru mumbled out of nowhere, azure eyes sliding down the street. "He wanted you to take me home, so you could celebrate with me. He felt bad for leaving you before and this is his way of making it up to you."

Unable to answer Rin just stared at Haru, letting his words settle in and realise what exactly that meant. "Shit…" Rin eventually replied. "Of course he would feel guilty about that. Now I feel like going back and send you home with him. God, he really brings out the best in me," Rin complained, clacking his tongue afterwards.

"Why? It's a nice gesture regardless of Makoto's motivation. He also asked Sousuke if it was alright, and Sousuke agreed it was a good idea. It's why they were all over each other in the café too." Azure eyes then moved up to look at Rin, a shimmer settling in as he thought of Rin. "And I also want to go back with you, Rin."

Glancing down and meeting Haru's gaze sent Rin's heart in another excited flutter, his step quickening after Haru's words. "Yeah, I want to go back with you too," Rin replied. His arm tightened around Haru's waist to keep him even closer. Giving the Omega a kiss on top of his head Rin decided he also wanted to celebrate with Makoto afterwards, but how? A special way would be nice.

"I'm thinking of backing the cherry cake next week for Makoto. He has the weekend off then too, so if I bake it on Friday, he can recover the other two days."

Rin remembered the conversation they had a while back about this. The cherry cake Haru had jotted notes down for. The one with quite a bit of liquor. The one that promised a night full of other things, and now Rin's mind could be found somewhere else. "Yeah… Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. It will be the after party for my win." Haru raised an eyebrow as he glanced up at Rin once more, wondering exactly what that meant. "I'm calling dibs on the first round." Even if he sounded quite sure, Rin's face flushed a soft red.

"Fine, but then I want to go second. It's my idea," Haru added and that was the last thing they said about it, having reached the hotel. It seemed Sousuke was out of luck for now, but perhaps Makoto could handle all of them. Knowing the Alpha, he would definitely try to…


	16. Chapter 16

First of all a belated Merry Christmas! Hope you had a great time!  
Here the very last chapter of When Heat Strikes. This is a much longer chapter than the rest and is only smut. This contains bottom Makoto, so if you rather not read that, you don't have to read this chapter. It's not relevant for the plot! Now please enjoy :)

...

Everything had been readied for this moment. Bottles had been placed on the coffee table, with several shot glasses beside them for easy and fun drinking. A big cake in the centre of it all, as the perfect eye catcher, made especially by Haru. They had planned everything, making sure there would be no slip ups, because one mistake could lead to utter failure. And Rin really wanted this to succeed, like really. This was his last celebratory moment for his win, and excitement had been thrumming through his body ever since Haru made the promise he would arrange this for Rin.

Now they only needed their Alpha to get here, so everything could be set into motion. And right as impatience started taking over, Rin rocking back and forth in his seat on the floor, the front door opened.

Holding his breath he waited for the side door to open. Ruby eyes were locked with the doorknob, forcing it to turn already, so the door could swing open and have Makoto enter the premises. And as it did, Rin's heart skipped a beat, watching Makoto's reaction, waiting for their Alpha to see what exactly they had planned for him tonight.

The familiar smile faltered as emerald eyes slid from his lovers, seated all around the coffee table, to the bottles of liquor placed out all over the table. Makoto was no fool and recognised the signs instantly. Why they had chosen to sit on the floor, rather than on the chairs or couch, was purely for safety. And the alcohol. Most of it was meant for their Alpha. It was all to feed Makoto drunk. Something Sousuke hadn't agreed with when they first started doing it, because it was simply wrong to do so. Why get their lover drunk for their own greedy need for him? That wasn't until Makoto had explained it made it easier for him to submit, and sexually he enjoyed submitting. The Alpha part of him simply did not, and this was a way to supress that feeling.

After Makoto had expressed he was perfectly fine with it, and Sousuke had double checked this was not Makoto's way to still give them what they wanted, they started doing it ever so often. And it had been a few months now since they had last done it, since they had last seen Makoto tremble with such need, and the idea alone made Rin's heartrate speed up.

Once the scene in front of him had settled in Makoto's brain, the smile slowly appeared back on his lips. They had previously learned it was not wise to warn Makoto of what would happen, his Alpha side then refusing any drop of alcohol once it had taken over control. But the surprise factor still worked. Makoto was then able to drown his mind in alcohol before anything happened. "I'm home," Makoto said cheerfully, placing his bag on the ground by the side door.

"Welcome home," they all murmured in unison, three pairs of eyes locked with their… prey. Rin was not the only one who had been looking forward to this, though he would be first.

Makoto's smile never faltered, the Alpha simply pretending nothing was out of the ordinary. He was simply coming home to his lovers and they were greeting him accordingly. "I'll go change into something a bit more… comfortable." The hesitation in his voice made Rin swallow heavily, because comfortable now meant 'easy to get off'. "But you can definitely cut me a piece of the chocolate cherry cake while I'm gone. It looks amazing." The casual tone in which Makoto spoke was almost unsettling, but on the other hand it awakened more inside of Rin. The clueless air he was carrying around, acted out so perfectly, was exactly what Rin wanted to see.

As their Alpha disappeared around the corner, Haru focused instantly on getting a piece of cake. Sousuke reached for a plate in the meantime, and held it up for Haru to put the big piece of cake on. Rin's eyes were still locked on where Makoto had just vanished, waiting for him to return. He was far too eager already, meaning he could still ruin things, could push buttons far too early, and have Makoto's Alpha side rise up and reject them all. But he couldn't help himself. Couldn't tone this part down. His rebellious side where he needs to show he was not a submissive Omega that would do anything for his Alpha. He could be just as powerful, could be just as dominant, could take his Alpha to places of pleasure he himself had reached many times before already.

In a pair of black sweatpants and a grey loose fitting T-shirt Makoto returned to the living room and silently sat down, seated right beside Rin, right in arm's reach. Which was why Rin had chosen to sit in front of the couch on the far left side. Haru sat on his right before the couch, and Sousuke sat in front of one of the loveseats on Haru's right side. The only place left was now Rin's left, in front of the other loveseat. Makoto's usual spot. They had even thought of scooting the chair backwards a little, since they wouldn't be moving much after this.

Lips parted for a moment, but something caught emerald eyes, and in the end Makoto merely shook his head and quickly reached for a bottle of sake, pouring himself the first glass, and downing it right away. Rin knew he had seen the bottle of lube hidden under the coffee table. Perhaps they should've hidden it better, but easy access seemed more important. They were just not as great about acting nothing was the matter, as Makoto was.

"Here," Haru said, offering the plate of cake to Makoto, who took it with a smile. "I made it especially for you." Haru sounded breathless already, pupils blown as he watched the first bite reach Makoto's lips.

Makoto hummed in delight as he let the taste swirl around his mouth, making all three flinch at the sound. "This tastes delicious, Haru. I like the little bite it has at the end."

"It's… It's the cherry liquor. We have a whole bottle, if you like it." Sousuke pushed it forward as he looked straight in Makoto's eyes, swallowing again as the Alpha simply smiled bigger as he took the offered bottle.

God, he played this game well. Makoto was teasing them, pushing their buttons instead, knowing exactly what he needed to do to get them all riled up before they had even started. It meant they would give him even more attention, all their undivided attention. And even if Makoto was all about taking care of others and putting others first, this was a point where he decided he could be selfish. Was allowed to feel as wanted as he could by his three lovers. If they wanted to take him so badly, then he wanted them to never be able to get enough.

"Thanks, Sou. It's really nice, so I'll have a glass," Makoto said cheerfully as he poured himself a second drink and gulped it down without flinching. Right away he poured himself another, the key to this all being getting drunk as fast as possible.

Unable to contain himself Rin quickly took a shot of tequila and then scooted closer to Makoto, pressing his body against the Alpha's side. He could feel Makoto rock away from him first, warily looking over at the Omega, but after contemplating it a second he settled into Rin's warmth.

Latching his lips onto Makoto's throat, Rin let his mind wander to the first time they had done this. Or better said the time they had discovered Makoto would submit when drunk. It had been by accident. They had been living together for a year and to celebrate that anniversary, they had gotten a load of alcohol. Haru had been trying to get in Makoto's pants from the beginning, simply so Makoto would take him right there over the coffee table. But things took a different direction when Haru's hand slipped down from Makoto's erection to his entrance, rubbing against the ring of muscles by accident, eliciting a moan from their Alpha.

Carefully Haru continued his movements, going from prepping Makoto to undressing him completely and lying him down on the floor with legs spread wide. Rin remembered how Haru had shaken in fear and excitement at the same time as he pushed his erection inside of their Alpha. It had been soft and sweet, Haru completely overtaken by raw emotion as he made love to Makoto for the first time. Every time Rin thought of their expressions, he still felt the stab in his heart. The one that made him recognise the beauty of it all, and how he had wanted it to last forever. It had been this intimate moment none of them had wanted to let go of.

While thinking of this Rin had started rubbing his hand back and forth over Makoto's inner thigh, sliding up higher and higher. Lips had crawled up to get a taste of Makoto's tongue. But as soon as their mouths found each other, a heavy hand landed on Rin's wrist, grabbing it roughly, and tugging it away. Makoto made sure Rin understood he was going too fast, wanting too much all at once. Makoto was hardly tipsy, so was in no way ready for Rin touching him intimately already. Unless it needed to end up in Makoto taking Rin.

So for now Rin admitted defeat and retreated his hand, together with his lips so he could turn to the table and get them another drink. Not that Rin needed much more alcohol. He was already getting high on his need for sex, Makoto's musk smell not helping him out at all. But the distraction of pouring them another drink would be enough for now. Especially when ruby eyes fell on another scene in front of him. Haru had himself wrapped around Sousuke, tongues entwined as soft sounds made their way out of both of their mouths. It was erotic, sexy, a display of how horny they had been feeling for the past hours.

"God, you are so bad at giving me time to get ready for this," Makoto whined as he put another glass of alcohol against his lips, quickly ripping his eyes away from Haru and Sousuke when hands started disappearing under clothes.

Rin chuckled softly as he forced himself to relax a little and cool off, pouring Makoto a few shots. "You can't really blame us though," he whispered, not trusting his voice otherwise. "We've been aware of this moment for days now and had to wait for so long too. We are only a little eager."

"I really don't want to know," Makoto muttered as he threw his head back against the chair, grabbing one of the shot glasses Rin had set out for him.

With one hand Rin offered Makoto another shot right away, and the other moved back onto Makoto's inner thigh, risking the touch once more and this time he did not get stopped. So he rubbed it back and forth, inching closer and closer to the erection Makoto had been sporting since he had walked in with sweatpants on. "You know you can also just give us something first. Then we won't be pressuring you on as much right away. Now we still need to wait." The question in Makoto's eyes was evident the Alpha had no clue what Rin was talking about, and so Rin started tugging at the hem of Makoto's shirt. "Why don't you take this off and let us enjoy your upper body first? Staring is already one thing we love doing."

"If you take your shirt off too, so I can enjoy yours."

With a smirk Rin took his shirt off, throwing it towards the still kissing couple to get their attention. To let them know they were moving on here finally. And now Makoto was forced to take his shirt off as well, which he did a bit clumsily, the alcohol finally taking affect. Right as Makoto's torso was exposed, Rin let his hands wander all over his tight skin, muscles rippling underneath as his gentle touches tickled the Alpha. "You have such a nice tan," Rin muttered as he let his lips slide over Makoto's chest, a tongue peeking out to circle a nipple. "I never get such a tan like you…"

"It's because you're a redhead. You hardly get tanned."

The way Makoto's voice wavered was a good sign to Rin, and he knew the Alpha was only replying to keep his mind somewhat there. Losing himself now would be quite early, even if Rin wouldn't mind at all, and now Rin wanted to see if he could push Makoto there already. "Very true, I am a redhead through and through," Rin said huskily, mouthing the words against Makoto's chest as he let a hand wander lower and lower and then peek under the sweatpants. "Even there," he added as he reached further down. And then his eyes widened as he noticed something odd below. Something he had not expected. He pushed himself up to look into hooded emerald eyes, and seeing that light teasing smile on Makoto's lips, made Rin's heart skip a beat. "Fuck, Makoto," he muttered, before turning around to look at the others.

He didn't say anything, but motioned for them to take off the pants right now. His hand was just waving at the pants and at them, and eventually they got it, quickly tugging at the legs to pull it off with ease.

"Are you teaming up against me now?" Makoto whispered as he took another shot.

"You had that coming the moment you didn't put on underwear," Rin retorted as he claimed Makoto's lips again, hand still tightly grabbing Makoto's erection. He had went to cup it through the fabric of Makoto's boxers, but had found them not there. They had not been the only ones who had planned something.

It was hard to not rush things now, and Rin needed to do his best to actually focus on getting Makoto ready, instead of just plunging in and hope for the best. But once two fingers entered Makoto, lips parted and that first delicious sound made its way out of Makoto's throat. A shiver ran down Rin's spine as he let the sound settle into his skin, fingers arching to touch more of Makoto's heated walls. He was still sitting, which made this process not really easy. But it was worth it, everything was worth seeing Makoto coming undone.

A few fingers slid alongside the waistband of his jeans, teasing the skin on his abdomen, and when Rin figured out it was Makoto's doing, he couldn't delay that third finger any longer. "You should take your pants off too, so I can see your red hair in different places," Makoto choked out, the last finger surprising him a little bit, but he didn't relent his teasing.

Before Rin could really comprehend what Makoto had said, someone else was already undoing his jeans, sliding down the zipper with practised ease. The tight material was forced off his legs, boxers sliding down together with it to leave Rin completely bare as well. And all the while Rin had been pushing his fingers in and out of Makoto's inviting hole, the digits being sucked in with forceful need as Makoto moved his hips in time with Rin's thrusts.

"You shaved," Makoto noted as eyes found Rin's crotch area hairless, as usual.

That innocent tone, full of wonder, eventually pushed Rin over the edge. With a gentle hand he pushed Makoto over, forcing him to lie down on the carpet. He was aware that the other two were still around, but for now he chose to ignore them. For now he wanted this to be about him and Makoto. Just them.

Makoto was also surprisingly moveable still. Usually he would lie still and simply enjoy whatever touch was given, but now he reached for Rin's erection as the Omega leaned down and started to bring it closer to his own prepped entrance. It made Rin choke out a groan as he got closer and closer to Makoto's body, one leg propped up to give Rin enough space to settle between. "Come on, Rin. I want you inside of me," Makoto breathed out as he pressed the head of Rin's dick against his entrance, letting the Omega take over from there.

As long drawn out groan escaped Rin, he pushed his cock in all the way, not stopping somewhere to get adjusted. He couldn't stop. Feeling that tight heat squeeze around him, asking him to move further. How could he? And then that desperate noise that had clawed its way out of Makoto's throat. It was all too much. Rin's whole body was shaking once their bodies were completely connected, and below him Makoto couldn't stop shivering either.

"It feels so good, Rin," Makoto murmured, eyes closed as he let his walls clamp down around Rin's erection a few more times. "I wish we could do this more often."

It was all just drunken talk, words now half slurred and a bit too honest, but Rin was too high to care. He wished they could do this more often as well, because it simply felt incredible. But it was also because it was so rare, it carried this extra thrill, which made the experience all the better, and Rin wasn't sure if he wanted to miss out on that. Feeling the restlessness in the others around him urged him on as well. This energy didn't linger around them normally, not like this. This was something they only experienced with Makoto. "Fuck, I love you, Makoto," Rin muttered before he dove down for a kiss, capturing Makoto's lips in a sloppy one.

Finally he started moving his hips back and forth, slowly but steadily, getting used to the feeling of how tight Makoto really was, still was. For a while he was allowed to just enjoy this. Drink the sounds Makoto let out as he thrust in and out of the awaiting body. His pace grew faster when arms were wrapped around his back, clinging to him as if he was the only thing left on earth. Walls clenched and clenched whenever he pushed back in, pulling his cock deeper and deeper, striking points he had not reached the thrust before.

And then something poked against his cheek, bringing his attention back to everyone in the room. Sousuke was sitting on his knees by their faces, clearly asking for something in particular. And even if Rin wanted to snap and say Makoto was his now, it wasn't fair. Reluctant Rin pushed himself up and allowed Sousuke to claim Makoto's lips. First for a kiss, and then for something entirely else. It had not been a finger poking against Rin's cheek anyway.

Right as Rin sat up, an arm was wrapped around his stomach while lips attached themselves to his shoulder, kissing and sucking at various places. Even if Haru was waiting his turn, he could not prevent himself from appearing too eager. Rin could already feel Haru's hard on pressing against his ass, asking for attention.

But considering he was still buried balls deep inside of Makoto, he had other things on his mind. Like how Makoto was barely able to blow Sousuke with how Rin kept up his relentless pace, forcing Makoto's body to slide back and forth over the carpet.

"He looks amazing, doesn't he?" Haru murmured against Rin's shoulder, distracting him a little from the task at hand. "His flushed face, and swollen lips. He always seems to glow whenever we fuck him. As if this is what he loves most. The ones he loves most claiming him in this brutal and possessive way. You'll mark him, right?"

The view Haru was creating, describing Makoto, making it all the more erotic, made something warm coil in the pit of Rin's stomach. It was all moving too fast now, Haru literally pushing Rin towards the finish line with every word he spoke. But he couldn't come before Makoto. Rin wanted to see Makoto lose it all, come undone completely. Give Rin the view he had wished for ever since they had planned this.

And suddenly Makoto seemed to spit Sousuke's dick out, eyes closed as he threw his head back. "Oh, fuck, shit, shit, oh god. Right there, Rin! Oh fuck…" Finally Rin had struck the right point, which also happened to be Makoto's point to make him swear. Normally it was unheard of, but when Makoto felt the ultimate pleasure, nothing could stop him from swearing.

So Rin focused all his attention on that point, striking it with every thrust as Makoto's hips desperately tried to keep up with his movements. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled their home, mixing with the noises Makoto could stop from leaving his lips. It was all getting too much. Rin felt like he was swimming a competition, and he was desperately trying to reach the finish line before anyone else, pushing Makoto there so they would win, but his own orgasm seemed to want to win as well. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, breath coming out in short gasps as he kept on going.

The final cry was shouted out, and Rin wasn't sure if it was his or Makoto's, or perhaps it was of both. A white flash of pleasure coursed through his body as he released himself inside of Makoto, the last thrust this searing hot pleasure that had pushed him over the edge.

After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath, Rin's vision finally turned to normal, blurriness gone. And there below him lied Makoto, cum splattered over his stomach and chest while his eyes were still closed. Even if Makoto was already tired now, he was nowhere near done. They were going to wear him out completely, spending every bit of pleasure they could squeeze out of their Alpha, until Makoto could hardly move. Until all he could do was sleep it off, and stay in the bed the next day as well, so they could pamper him even more. The day after was almost as nice as moment supreme.

"Makoto," Rin whispered, making the Alpha blink his eyes open to look at the Omega. "I'd like to go again after Haru, if that's okay?"

It stayed silent for a few seconds, but then Makoto threw his head back again, closing his eyes, as he groaned out, "oh fuck, yes. Yes, Rin, fuck yes."

God, did they love their Alpha, a little more each day.

...

So this was the end... Did you like it? I can't get rid of the image of Makoto on the floor, Sousuke by his head, Rin taking him, and Haru eagerly looking over Rin's shoulder... If someone would ever draw this, I'd love you forever.

Anyway, for the ones who are not aware yet... I am also writing a prequel to this story. This one is about how they actually got together and all the drama it came with. It's still fresh in the works, but now that this is over, my attention will move there! And I also wrote a few oneshots and another short accompanying chapter fic for this. I'm planning to do more for this series/world, so if you are interested in seeing anything in particular, let me know!

Hopefully till next time!  
Love, Dana


End file.
